The Little Dolphin
by SpiffyHippie
Summary: Iruka means 'dolphin', but no one knows just how far that really goes. The true story of the Little Mermaid.. Naruto style! A Kakairu fanfic. Slight angst and fairytale elements. Rated PG13 for language, violence, and innuendos in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Everything here is all in mah head. -siiigh-

Oh, and the Italicized words are in Latin, but I'm not quite sure if they are the right tense. I DON'T SPEAK TEH LANGUAGE!!

* * *

Prologue

Long ago, there was a faraway land known as Konoha, in the Land of Fire. It was nestled peacefully beside the ocean. How this came to be, know one really knows, but eventually the ocean receded far to the east. The land bordering it is now known as the village hidden in the mist.

However, before the ocean receded, there lived a man. Now this man was a very handsome looking man. Needless to say he was the most sought after of all the people in the village. With shining silver hair and the most beautiful smile, he stole people's hearts without saying a word. Everyday he would walk to the ocean and gaze out over the water, for when he was young, the man almost drowned in the sea. Someone did save him, but he didn't know whom. So he looked out at the ocean every day for a glimpse of his savior. Watching the tide go in and out and wondering what wonders lived beneath the crystal blue waters. What life had saved him?

When he watched the ocean, the ocean was also watching him. A dolphin gazed upon the lonely man's face in adoration and wanted desperately to cheer him up, for it was this dolphin that had saved the young man in his youth. Every day the dolphin leaped out of the water in the hopes of catching his eye, but all for naught. He tried fancy flips and dives, even going so far as to risk his life in the hope that he may bring a smile to that lovely face. One of these attempts nearly cost him his life and left him with a several scars on his body.

Now you must know that this was a time when all creatures spoke freely to one another and lived in harmony. Many had great powers and made strong pacts with powerful humans from powerful families. Thus Ninja summonings were made possible, but that's another story for another time. All the creatures that knew the dolphin, knew of his sudden interest in the human. Many tried to discourage him from vying for the man's attention for they knew that humans only reacted to other humans.

But the dolphin would not give up and at one point tried to talk to the man. You must also know that this was a time when humans began looking upon all other beings as inferior and refused to acknowledge them. They even made their own language and refused the universal origin language that all creatures spoke. Thus, the man did not hear or even acknowledge the dolphin. This threw the dolphin into a severe depression and for days he neither slept nor ate. This was okay because he was quite strong and handsome for one of his kind so it didn't really affect him physically.

His companions, however, saw the pain and dismay that the dolphin had and looked for a way to tell the human of his foolish desires. They even spoke to a pack of motley wolves that in turn spoke to the human. Though the human listened, the plan soon backfired and the wolves became trusted friends and servants of the silver haired man. The dolphin later learned of what his friends had done and thanked them for their help, but knew that nothing would ever let the man notice him.

In his pain he cried out in the middle of the night to the full moon. "_O_ _Stella Lunarius Animus! _(Oh Stella, spirit of the moon!) _I cupio exsistoares parilis homo hominis _(I want to become like human)_,_ _ut meus diligo enim obtineo felicitas _(so that my love will gain happiness)."

The moon, hearing his cry, looked down from the heavens. She saw the poor dolphin and his predicament and had pity upon him. She called down to him, "_Meus amicus _(My friend.). _Operae pretium est decerno enim tui amor_ (It is worthwhile to do something for your love), _tamen _(however), _qui mos tu facio si tui diligo denego tui amor? _(What will you do if your love rejects your love)?"

"_Ergo I plurimus certe morior!_ (Then I will most certainly die!)" The dolphin shouted back to the moon, tears streaming from his eyes at the truth of those words.

Now the Moon, being of kind and honorable in spirit, loved all that she gazed upon. She knew that if the dolphin became human, he would suffer. She also knew if the dolphin did not become human, he would suffer even more. She began to weep at the dilemma and as she wept, her tears fell to earth and washed over the dolphin.

Immediately, his body began to lengthen and take on human form. He screamed in pain, for it was indeed a painful process. His tail split and became two tanned legs, each long and graceful. His fins grew into a pair of strong tanned arms. His back arched and he became tall and muscular. His neck stretched and grew thin as his jaw line defined itself. His features became that of a man bred in the soft glow of the moon. Full lips parted as he drew in his first breath of air into new lungs. Thick, smooth, dark brown hair sprouted from his head and framed his face as the seawater slowly cradled him ashore. Deep chocolate eyes looked heavenward as the moon spoke again.

"_Sedeo et audio enim I gero multus dico _(Sit and listen for I have much to say)." Taking heed of her words, he sat upon the beach as she told him all he would have to deal with. She told him that this was only temporary, and that her power alone could not hold him in this form. That he must return to the ocean once every seventh day for it was summer and the sun was too bright for the moon to hold her power for long.

She told him of how she left once a month in the other seasons to meet with other heavenly bodies (This is what we call the new moon) so that he would know when he would have to return to the sea. She also told the dolphin-man that he was made in her image and that there would be difficulties in living like a human.

She told him that he would be able to move as effortlessly on land as in the water, but that every time he danced or even walked long distances, his feet would bleed and cause him immense pain. She continued to say that if the dolphin did not win his love's heart by the end of the next summer (which was to be his 26th birthday) then he would return to dolphin form and assuredly die a most painful death.

Before she sent him on his way, the moon reached down and drew a mark across his nose. It quickly formed into a scar that shone against his tan skin. "_Hic nota commemoro tu nostra competentia _(This mark is to remind you of our agreement) _ut tu mos ne alieno meus enim est tu _(So that you will not forget my love for you)_._ " With those words the moon sank below the horizon to wait out the day.

Because it was so early in the morning, the dolphin-man simply waited for the silver man to show up. In the meantime, he asked for his friends to find him a suitable set of garments that he could wear. This didn't take long and he was soon dressed just like most of the other residents in the village. It did take a few moments for him to figure out how to use his new body, but eventually he learned to walk about and move quite gracefully.

At long last he saw the man walking down the road. He was followed by a mob of people who admired his beauty, but the dolphin-man paid no heed to them. He started to run towards the man, but pain shot through his feet. They had already begun to bleed for he had no shoes on. He panicked and tried to find a place to hide, but there was no shelter on the beach.

Now, when the silver haired man saw this handsome man's feet bleeding, he immediately ran to see if he could help. Yet, when he asked this mysterious man's name, he could not understand the language he spoke.

The dolphin-man, realizing this dilemma, began to weep in sorrow. The silver haired man saw him weeping and tried his best to comfort him. Slowly, the dolphin-man stopped crying and they both sat on the beach, enjoying each other's company. It was an unspoken agreement that they should meet each other here and watch the sea. Both men (dolphin and silver) did like each other and spent several days together.

Each day, the dolphin-man would wait beside the beach for the silver-haired man to come. When he did come, they sat beside each other in silence, or played a game that did not use many words. It was a happy time. The dolphin-man's friends cared for his human form as he lived as a human, and at night he would talk with the moon.

Though when he had to leave and spend a day in the ocean in his dolphin form, the silver haired man was very sad. He had come to love his friend dearly. Both were very happy when he returned, but the silver haired man never found out just where the dolphin-man went when he left. To tell you the truth, he didn't really care.

During this truly happy relationship, there was a certain admirer of the silver haired man that became so envious of the dolphin-man that she plotted to get rid of him. She began to follow the pair as they made their way around town or by the beach. She saw that the dolphin-man loved the other and that whenever he moved; he was more graceful (even more so at times) than a dancer. In seeing this, she also noticed that whenever he moved or danced (which was tear-jerking beautiful) his feet bled horribly. So she devised a plan to spread rumors that he was some sort of demon.

Eventually, the rumors were so widespread, that people came and tried to kill the poor dolphin-man. Every time, he barely made it out alive with help from the silver haired man. At the end, he was so battered and bruised that he began to regret the decision to become human. Yet, every time he saw the silver haired man, his heart leaped and he adamantly stayed by his side.

Over time, it got so bad that even the silver haired man couldn't hold them back for long. So he told the dolphin-man that they couldn't be together if it was going to cause them both so much trouble. Yet, the dolphin-man would not leave.

Many of the dolphin-man's friends who had stuck by him the entire time felt an immense wave of pity for the poor creature. They searched for a way for the enchantment to end. They told the dolphin-man that if he killed his beloved with a knife made from the sacred brain coral, the spell would break and he would be free from the pain that caused his limbs to bleed. Appalled at this suggestion, but touched by their concern, he refused to do it and strove to live as a human.

Then one day, almost a year later, the mysterious dolphin-man left. He had to return to the sea for the night because moon had been hidden by the shadow of the earth. She left the sky dark and foreboding.

It is said that it was the jealous woman's evil magic that caused the moon to vanish, but I digress. It was during this time, when the moon's light was lost on this earth, that the silver haired man was seduced by the evil magic of the jealous woman. Some say that he secretly loved her instead of the dolphin-man, but we know this to be false. What traversed there I will not dare to say. I will say that when the dolphin-man returned with the return of the moon, he found them together.

The spell that the woman had weaved around the silver man's lonely heart broke in that moment, but the damage had been done. Shocked and torn to shreds by the sight of his beloved with another, the dolphin-man tore off towards the beach. The silver haired man, realizing his folly, swiftly killed the woman and sprinted after his true-love.

It was too late. By the time he reached the cliff that meets the ocean, the dolphin-man had already jumped and plummeted toward the sea. It was then that the man witnessed the transformation few ever see. He was thunderstruck by the realization that the man had saved him and was actually a dolphin. He wept bitterly through the night at his loss. The poor dolphin wept similarly and within days, died of a broken heart and probably blood loss. The wounds on his body never did quite heal.

But... It did not end there. (Just who do you think I am??)

There is more to the story than this horrible ending. When the moon saw the catastrophe that both men had endured, she made a promise. She promised herself that she'd find a happy ending for this unlikely couple. So, to the poor dying dolphin, she gave a gift of renewal. His life would begin again when one who is evil will be imprisoned within good. She had plans for the dolphin, but could not save him from dying of a broken heart.

She then appeared to the man in her spectral form and told him of promise. She said that she will ask for their reincarnation. If they happen to meet, then fate has set them together. If not, then they will be lost to chaos.

Our story truly begins after 100 years had passed, when a small child is washed ashore, bathed in the light of the moon.

* * *

Soooooo... whaddaya think? Is it not truly just awesome?? Isn't it?? Well, it IS my first writing in a while. I could do with some criticism. Oh. The storyline is only tweaked slightly to fit the Naruto style. It basically is the original "Little Mermaid" in a nutshell right there.

I need some help though... I has problems with writing in different points of view... canya help a hippy out?? READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEASE! Danka! (thanx!) :3

(I'll write more eventually. Give it a week and I'll be back!)


	2. Chapter 1

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! -cries-

Again, the italicized words are in Latin, but there's not as much in this chapter.

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

'Before the now.'

"Well, what's this?" Umino and his wife were taking a moonlit walk along the beach when they saw a small bundle lying in the surf.

"Go see what it is honey." His wife encouraged him. "I don't want to get my feet wet."

"Oh? The great ninja 'Mrs. Umino' is too afraid of the water?"

She gave him a playful shove. "Just go and look you great lummox!"

"Fine fine." He chuckled and jogged over to the small object. In the bright glow of the moon, he reached down and lifted the it up. He gave a startled yelp as the thing started to move. He almost dropped it when he saw a tiny hand poke out from beneath layers of cloth. A… a child?

"Dear… It's a baby." He called to his wife, not quite out of his stupor.

"A baby?" She hurried over to him. "What's a baby doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know." He went to uncover the poor thing's face when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Umino-san."

Umino and his wife whirled around, kunai at the ready. "Who's there?!" Umino shouted. He inwardly whimpered. Not another assassination attempt. They had only been in the Mist for a few days for crying out loud.

"Don't be alarmed my friend." A woman with unearthly beauty appeared out of nowhere. It was like she had been standing behind a shade and suddenly stepped out. "I mean you no harm." Her face was tanned and strong, but with soft cheekbones and jaw line. Her hair, ivory white, flowed in a cascade down her back and around her shoulders. She was dressed in a traditional white ceremonial kimono that had glowing silver around the edges.

Her voice rang out over the ocean, but seemed no louder than a whisper. "A gift." She gestured to the bundle in his arms. "He is for you."

"For us?" His wife, still pretty suspicious, slowly unwrapped the cloth from around the child. She took one look at the baby and squealed. "He's adorable!" She snatched him up in her arms and spoke to her husband. "Oh isn't he precious!"

He nodded and smiled. "He is handsome indeed." Then looking towards the beautiful maiden he asked her, "Why are you giving him to us?"

She smiled and the whole beach seemed to light up with it. "I see you walking out here and musing about having children every day of the week." She silenced his questions with a raised hand. "You need not know who I am, just that this child is my son. I cannot care for him." She bowed to the couple. "I humbly ask that you care for him as your own."

"Well, I…"

"Yes of course!" His wife interrupted him. "We would be honored to care for your child."

The lady straightened and smiled. "Thank you. I know you to be kind people," Her smile slowly faded into a sad frown. "But there is something you must know." They looked at her questioningly. "This boy is special in that he is not truly a boy."

"Whatever do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Have you heard the tale of '_Mare Maris Luna_'?" When they both nodded, she said, "He is the dolphin."

"What?!" Umino exclaimed, "How can that be? Isn't it just a fairytale?"

"Does that mean you're...?" His wife began.

She smiled gently, but ignored his wife's sudden revelation. "Yes, he is that dolphin and no, it is not a fairytale." She gestured to the small bundle in Umino's wife's arms. "He will be needed in the coming future." The mysterious woman took the child from Mrs. Umino's arms. "You know the conditions, yes?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything??" Umino said mournfully. He remembered the part about the bleeding feet from the story, but didn't quite understand what was going on. His wife nodded excitedly. She remembered the part in the story about beauty and dancing.

"Good. Then I won't have to explain much." She placed her linger over the bridge of the child's nose. "_I disigno tu diligo de Marines et nox noctus_ (I mark you with love of the sea and of the night)." A bright light flashed and formed into a scar that sliced over the bridge of his nose. She turned and placed the child back in their arms. "He is like all other children in all other respects. Be sure to teach him well and love him dearly."

"But, but I…." Umino said, looking down at the small, scarred child. His heart melted at the sight of that tiny, completely trusting face. "Yes. We will." The sudden love that sprang from within him spread to his wife and they both gazed at the little child in their arms. When they looked up, the woman had vanished, but the moon shone brightly in the night sky above.

At last, happy, but utterly confused, Umino turned to his wife. "Who in the world was that?"

She looked up from the baby in her arms and smiled. "The moon."

"Eh?"

She giggled and started back towards the house that they were staying in. As he turned to follow, the Moon's voice rang out after them. "I'll be watching you, my sweet Iruka."

- 4 months later -

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Yes my husband. We did the right thing by telling the Hokage about Iruka."

"I bet he thinks we're crazy now."

"Who cares? I mean really." Mrs. Umino looked at Iruka, curled in his crib. "As long as we have Iruka, nothing matters."

"I still can't believe we named him Iruka."

"Well he is a dolphin isn't he?"

"Not literally hon." He came and stood beside her as they gazed into the crib.

"Well I think it's cute." She pouted as her husband chuckled quietly.

Umino smiled. "He is really quite something isn't he?" He remembered back to the first night that Iruka transformed back into a dolphin. They had taken a trip to the beach because there was no ocean in Konoha. They stayed all day and waited until night to put Iruka into the water. It was a terrifyingly beautiful sight as light flashed and Iruka began to glow. They had made sure that the transformation was safe and painless as possible. In the water, the child seemed quite happy. His bruises from trying to toddle around faded abruptly and his skin shone softly. However, when he had to return to being human, there was no avoiding the pain that came with it. Many tears were shed that night, he remembered sadly, but it was worth it to keep this wonder of all wonders. This tiny infant. This Iruka.

"I can't wait to start teaching him things!"

Umino laughed at his wife's eagerness. "Don't you think you're being a bit impatient now? He's still only 4 months old." He learned down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Learning to be a ninja can wait. Learning to live and love life can't."

Mrs. Umino grinned and stood up to give her husband an embrace. As they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and said, "I just worry over him you know? I think about all that he'll have to face, being the way he is." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I love him."

"Yeah." He led her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I know. I love him too."

- six years pass -

"Iruka!"

The six year old turned his head at the voice. "Hai?"

"It's time to come in!"

"But Mom," He ran up to Mrs. Umino, "I just caught lightning bug-san!" He held open his hands and showed a small glow to her.

Mrs. Umino smiled. "There are fireflies out already?" When the boy nodded, she chuckled. "Well, if you catch enough, you can make a firefly lantern."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Really?" His face broke into a broad grin. "Come help me catch them!"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Pleeeeeeease??" He put on his best 'puppy-dog-pout', which stretched his scar quite becomingly across his nose.

"You know that face won't work on me."

He frowned. A sad look crossed his features. "Please Mom? It won't be any fun without you."

Her heart softened at the look on his face. "Oh, alright. Do you want to invite some of your friends to help?"

"Ah! That would be great!" His face lit up with joy. "You always have the best ideas Mom!" He gave her a huge bear hug and ran off to find Raidou, Kurenai and other such mini-nins.

"He looks more and more like the moon goddess every day." Her husband remarked as he came out on the porch and stood beside her.

"I don't know about that, dear husband. I do believe he has your eyes!"

"And your hair."

"But YOUR chin." They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. When the laughing finally subsided, Umino turned to his wife.

"You know the rumors."

She averted her eyes downward. "I know. What will we do if they are found to be true?"

"Well," his face turned grave, "we can only hope that no one will pursue them."

"I know, but… What if something happens to him when we're not around? What… what will happen to Iruka?" Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "H-how will he recover?"

Umino pulled her close and held on as sobs wracked her body. "Iruka is tough. I see how his feet bleed horribly when he walks, but he hides it so we don't worry after him. We can protect him, but we know that he has to face those people eventually." He gently rubbed her back until the crying subsided. "He'll be fine, whatever happens to us. Besides," he tilted her chin upwards to gaze at her face, "we're ninja of Konoha and so is he. Nothing can take us down without a fight."

She smiled through her tears. "I love you."

He returned the smile and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you more."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww!" The couple turned to see a gang of 6-8 year olds staring at them.

"Gross." One of the children in front turned to Iruka. "Your parents are weird."

Iruka just laughed. "They do that ALL the time." He shook a finger at the couple and in his best 'authoritative voice' he said, "You two behave while I'm gone!" Laughing, he ran in the direction of a small grove of trees. "C'mon! Let's catch lightning bugs!"

As the horde of children ran after him, the couple burst out laughing once more. As they clutched their aching sides they pointed to each other, blaming the other for teaching that to Iruka.

* * *

Okay, this was a pretty short chapter of Iruka's life. The one right before the angst. You Naruto fans know what I mean.

I didn't really know what his parent's names were, so I just called them Mr. and Mrs. Umino. I hope you don't mind. As for the villains of this story, that will become apparent after the next few chapters. I really just want to get all this flashback stuff out of the way first.

I had this chapter already written, so I figured I could just post it now. :3 The next one might take a while.

And thanks to all who reviewed! Keep the comments coming!! :D


	3. Chapter 2

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: Yeeeeeeaaah... nothing is owned by me. NOTHING.

Again, the italicized words are STILL in Latin. There's a decent sized chunk of it at the end.

* * *

- Chapter 2 -

After then, but before the now.

- six years pass -

"NO!!"

"Look Iruka, you can't go back there!"

"I have to! I'm a ninja of Konoha! I have to help them!" He struggled in vain against the ninja holding him back. "I have to protect the village!!"

"You're still just a genin! It's too dangerous for you now!" The nin clutched the struggling dolphin harder. "The Kyuubi is destroying all in its path! We need experienced Nin on this one!" He set the boy down and shook him violently. "The best help you can give is to stay here!"

"LIKE HECK I WILL!" Iruka tore out of the nin's grip and shot off down the path, pulling out kunai as he went.

"No! IRUKA!!" The nin was about to give chase when he was instantly killed by a falling tree. The Kyuubi's rage spared no one.

Iruka ran hard and fast. His feet were bleeding every step of the way, but he didn't care. He was getting scratched and hit by debris, but he didn't care. As long as he found his parents, as long as he was there to protect them, everything would be fine. Right? That's how it was supposed to be, right? Dodging left and right, he found himself in a shaded glen. Eyes darting back and forth, he spotted someone.

"Hey!" He ran up to the person. "Hey! Which way is the battle! I need to know!"

The boy turned around. "The battle is almost over."

Iruka was surprised. This kid was about the same age he was, but had silver hair! A strange, unrecognizable feeling stirred inside him. Upon closer inspection, the boy wore a mask and an ANBU uniform. But that couldn't be possible right? No kid this young could ever be an ANBU right??

He brushed off the strange feeling this guy stirred up. "What do you mean?? You couldn't possibly know that!" Iruka was becoming a bit pissed. Who did this guy think he was? An ANBU? "You aren't much older than I am!"

The boy shook his head and held up an ID card. It read: Kakashi, Hatake; ANBU; age 13. Well, that's a bit of a shock…

Iruka shook his head. "Never mind! I need to find where everyone is fighting!"

Kakashi smirked under the mask. "First tell me you're sorry."

"What??"

"Tell me you're sorry for misjudging my appearance."

"I don't have time for this! I have to…"

"Say it or I'll have to take you back to the village." He pulled out a kunai. "Incapacitated or otherwise."

Iruka gritted his teeth. He figured this guy was bluffing. No shinobi from Konoha would hurt another shinobi from Konoha right? Yet, this guy seemed like he wouldn't tell him where the fighting was unless he apologized. Iruka quickly dropped into a formal bow.

"Forgive my ignorance, Kakashi-_sensei_."

"That's better." He replaced the kunai and pointed. "Head that way. When you come to a large wasted area with lots of dead people, you're there." (BLUNT)

"Ah! Thank you Kakashi-san!" Iruka sprinted off in the direction that Kakashi had pointed.

When he was gone, Kakashi shook his head. "What a fool." He looked around the glen and was surprised to find a trail of bloody footprints heading off in the direction the boy had gone. That kid was already bleeding? He didn't have a scratch on him when he was here_._ Kakashi mused to himself. Could it be that he was hiding an even more serious wound underneath his clothing? Kakashi quickly disregarded that idea. He was taught to look underneath the underneath and nothing indicated a severe wound. Yet, there were bloody footprints in the glen. Kakashi felt the irresistible urge to investigate. So, the young ANBU followed Iruka.

--

By the time Iruka got to the battlefield, the battle was indeed over. The Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself to bind the Kyuubi, but none of this mattered to Iruka at the moment. He dashed over to a group of medic nins who scurried from body to body, looking for survivors.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Umino? I must speak with them!" The medic nins simply ignored him as the continued to check for vital signs. "Please! Someone tell me where they are!" One kunoichi had compassion for the boy and turned away from the body for a moment.

"I believe they are over there." She pointed to a group of nins laying white sheets over dead bodies of identified victims.

"Arigato!!" He darted over to the group of ninjas. "Is Mr. or Mrs. Umino here?"

One of the nins, with quite a large gash across his face gestured toward a pair of motionless figures. "There." He said quite gruffly.

Iruka's hopeful face turned to that of confusion. "What?" He looked over at the cloth covered figures. "That's not them. They're around helping the medic nins right?"

The man's fearsome countenance softened. "No kid. They're right there."

"No... no it can't be." Iruka shook his head in denial. "They're alive."

"I'm sorry kid, but that's the way it is."

"No... No you're wrong!" Iruka backed up a few paces, tears leaking from a scared and angry face. "You're lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you, kid. See for yourself." The man ripped back the sheet.

Iruka screamed. It was the kind of scream that shouts to the world that your heart has just been ripped in two. It was the scream of ultimate suffering. For there, lying together in a bloody heap on the ground, were his parents. He fell to his knees as the world he knew collapsed on top of him.

"I'm sorry kid."

"No…no…." Iruka murmured shakily. The tears were flowing freely from his eyes. "No I... I….can't..."

"You okay there kid?" He reached a hand over to shake Iruka's shoulder, but Iruka wasn't there anymore. There were only bloody footprints.

Kakashi, however, watched the whole scene from a tree on the edge of the field. He guessed that those dead were Iruka's parents. Poor kid, a shinobi needs to learn to cope with loss.He remembered pain over his own loss and ceased to follow Iruka. Then, burying his emotions where they could not be touched, he leapt off in search of his partner, Obito.

--

Iruka ran.

Where? He didn't know. To be honest, he didn't really care.

He ran. He ran till his feet were blue, bloody, and raw. He ran and ran and ran. He ran until nightfall when the moon was high in the sky. He ran until he reached a cliff about 40 miles away that overlooked the sea. Tears of grief were streaming from his clenched eyes all the way.

He climbed to the very tip-top of the cliff. High above the crashing waves, he watched through bleary, watery eyes as the ocean beat upon the shore. It didn't matter that he was exhausted. It didn't matter that he was a billion miles from home. Misery and hopelessness blotted out everything Iruka knew.

Standing there, in the darkness of the night, he cried out to the moon.

"_Quianam O Stella Lunarius?!_. (Why oh moon?) _Quiane meus sinus discerpo?_ (Why does my heart break so?) _Quare mis unde tos mortuus modo cum unde potissimum?_ (Why must they be dead now when I need them the most?)" He used a language he didn't know he knew. A language long lost to the earth. A language that he thought was simply nonsense. But, at this moment, it seemed like no other words could cut it.

It was here that he considered jumping. It was here that he considered ending his life. At this exact moment, there was a terrible darkness and a brilliant intervention. It was here that he met her.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Whirling around, he faced the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "_Bona conticinium Iruka._ (Good evening Iruka)" The person spoke softly.

"Who… _Hac tui aetherius volucris?_ (Who are you oh heavenly one?)" He asked nervously, continuing to use the strange language. Why could Iruka understand her when he could not understand himself? His stare turned to her hand on his shoulder. "_Quid ita tu desino meus fatum?_ (Why do you stay that which is my fate?)"

"_No fiendo tui fatum carus unus. _(For it is not your fate dear one.) _Por tu aspicio, I ut tus vere genetix. _(For you see, I am your true mother.)"

"_Meus… meus vere genetix_? (My… my true mother?)"

"_Tu est meus filius. Regenero en meus luminarium. Creatura de pelagus. _(You are my son. Re-born in my light. The dolphin of the sea.)"

"_Qui ea sum? I homo hominis oriundus de homo hominis._ (How can that be? I am human born by humans.) _Praeter, meus matris et patris iaceo!_ (Besides, my mother and father lie dead!)" As he said it, he felt a sorrow renewed inside him. "_Qui at tu noro me?!_ (How can you know me?!)"

"_Nam I donatus tu illic insignio._ (For I gave you that mark.)" She pointed to the scar across his nose.

He felt a strong resonance from deep within his being. He knew she told the truth. Somehow he just knew that she was his mother. Yet, he still had feelings of sorrow, bitterness, and anger. "_Quiane tu non curo me?_ (Then why did you not care for me?)" He glared at her angrily. "_Quiane tu promitto sibimet amo me? _ (Why did you let them love me?) _Quiane tu aufero sibimet?_ (Why did you take them away?)" He clenched his fists together. "_Cur est tu reduco me?!_ (Why did you bring me back?!)" He froze. Where in the world had that come from?

Moon frowned in sadness. "_Tu decerno desiderium iilic?_ (Do you regret that?)"

"I…" He stuttered. He did not have the words to respond. The language had left him bereft.

She spoke normally, "So you do not truly remember then." She sighed and ran a hand through her shining white hair. "We'll have to fix that then." She placed a lily-white finger on the scar that ran across the very startled Iruka's nose. "_Hic nota commemoro tu nostra competentia _(This mark is to remind you of our agreement) _ut tu mos ne alieno meus enim est tu _(So that you will not forget my love for you)_._"

Iruka's eyes widened. Memories of years gone by flooded his senses. He remembered it all. The joy of being in the arms of his beloved, the pain of each transformation, the love of the moon and his friends, the freedom of the sea, the way he could jump and leap through the waves, the grand hunting of salmon in the pacific with his clan, the marketplace beside the sea, his parents, his friends now dead and gone.

All of this returned to his mind in a flash. He slowly fell to his knees. All the reasons why he felt so strange on land and why his feet kept bleeding came to him instantly. All those scattered memories, all those restless questions were finally answered. He realized that he was probably one of the most interesting people you'd ever meet. He was certainly not like the other children. Thoughts of the other children, thoughts of his parents, and the pain of their loss awakened once again inside him.

"_Qui…_ (Why…)" He managed after a long silence, "_Qui est tu reduco me?_ (Why did you bring me back?)"

The moon sighed. "_Quia I iuro tu promissio._ (Because I made you a promise.)" She turned and faced the ocean. "_Et I intendo contineo meus promissio _(And I intend to keep my promise)."

"_Quianam tu promitto ea accido__?!_ (Then why did you let this happen?!)" He shook his head in anger and sadness. "_Qui tu promitto illic morior? Qui tu promitto me assuesco illic?? _(Why did you let them die? Why did you let me grow attached to them??)" He stood up and shouted at her. "_Quia tu promitto me persentio hac?? _(Why are you letting me feel this way??)"

He stopped shouting and stared at her. She was weeping. "_Que-_ (Wha-)"

"_Tripudio a me, Iruka_. (Dance with me, Iruka.) _Tripido a me velut nos soleo. _(Dance with me like we used to.)_ Tripido, y amitto tui effusion defluo._ (Dance, and let your emotions flow free.)"

Bewildered, he watched as her size shrank to his and she began to sway. Her swaying turned to vibrant movement as the tears flowed freely from her tightly shut eyes. He was swept up in the movement of the dance. He copied her movements as well as he could, but something was happening. Iruka becoming overwhelmed by emotion and couldn't express it. The emotions hampered his movements and they became flawed. He stopped and watched her for a moment, then tried again.

He slipped and fell. Each time he tried to dance, he fell. The lady kept dancing rhythmically, and Iruka kept trying to match her, but his emotions wouldn't let him move. Frustrated, he sat down hard on the ground.

When he sat, she paused and opened her eyes. "You aren't listening are you?" she said softly, almost mournfully in the normal language. Then she continued to dance. The odd pattern was growing slower and faster almost simultaneously.

Iruka was befuddled. Listening? To what? He cocked his head. Nothing. Disheartened, he watched the beautiful dance go on and on. After a while he listened to the tapping of footsteps upon the cliff. It seemed as though the beat of the dance was in tune to some sort of song. He listened closely to the sound of her movement. It was like it was saying something… but what? He began watching closely, listening to the rapid foot beats of the dance. It.. the dance… it was… crying?

He couldn't believe it! The dance itself was crying. There was a low, lilting melody, hidden in the steps and beat of the dance. It sang out to his innermost self and told of its pain. His feelings of pain, of sorrow, responded with their own cry. Iruka's song resounded within him, only this was more panicked and faster than the original.

He rose to his feet, listening to the songs. It created a strange, breathtaking harmony that just called for movement, for expression. He slowly began to move in time to it, then faster and faster. His movements were perfect, graceful, but he only made it up as he went. It was like Iruka had practiced this dance a million times he was that good.

As he flowed with the motion-melody of the song, his emotions, his sadness and pain, came out. The more the song went on, the more he released those pent up feelings, the more complicated the movements became. Each gesture was more erratic than the last. It was a dance that complimented the woman's movement and, in a strange way, it's own. He shut his eyes tightly and screamed out his pain in the dance of blood.

This ancient dance was the one that mourners 1000 years ago used when words could not describe what they were feeling. It was re-awakened inside Iruka, and it nearly exploded out of him. Flipping, spinning, and flying through the air, he worked himself to exhaustion. Iruka didn't even notice that the woman had stopped to watch him.

Finally, Iruka sank to his knees in the middle of an intricate ballet step that he didn't know he knew. Completely spent, he wept tears of release. His pain? Gone. His sorrow? Still there, but a whole lot less. It was a good sorrow. The sorrow of remembrance.

And there was a feeling in place of his pain. A feeling that felt a lot like love and hope squashed together. It felt… good. Wonderful even.

He turned towards the woman and smiled. In his smile were unspoken feelings of infinite gratitude, genuine love and affection, and a kind of understanding that no words could describe. This is the smile that he will carry throughout his life. Iruka's secret smile.

She returned the smile 10 fold and knelt beside him. "You remember now. This is good." She slowly returned to her full size and lifted him up. She did not use the strange language for she knew that Iruka was too weak to comprehend it at the moment. "You are needed back at the village, they will be looking for you."

He vaguely wondered who would ever look for him. He looked up at her. "And my fate?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Awwwwww.."

She chuckled and laid a finger on his scar. "Now rest, there is much to do in the coming days."

"But I.."

"Don't worry about your village. They'll be fine without you." Strange warmth spread from her finger to his entire body. As the scene around Iruka faded into the pure oblivion that is sleep, he heard her voice. "_Vos praestolatio, meus dulcis Iruka._ (I'll be waiting, my sweet Iruka.)"

* * *

So yeah. That be my longish second chapter. -wipe my brow- That was hard. I had writer's block there for a while. I was all like, 'WHAT DO I DO NOW??' But then it was all like... 'wooooaaah... parent... death. saaaaaaaad. ;;'

Oh, sorry if the Latin is a bit overkilled in this one. I went kinda crazy from all the good reviews. (THANK YOU VERYVERYMUCH!) Next chapter will probably be whenever I can find some free time to type it up.

Read and Review! Flame if ya have to! :3


	4. Chapter 3

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are not owned in any way shape or form by me. Though I wish I owned a mini-Iruka...

There's no Latin in this one, but the end quotes don't belong to me either. I borrowed them from a friend!! THANK YOU RABBIT STEW!!

* * *

- Chapter 3 -

Awakening.

"Iruka…. Iruka, please wake up."

"Wuh?" Iruka forced his eyes open and blearily looked around.

"Oh thank Kami. Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka turned to the source of the voice. The… the Hokage himself??

"Ho-Hokage-sama!!" He spazzed. Where the heck was he?

"Iruka!" The Third chuckled. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I… I did not mean it Hokage-sama! Whatever it was I didn't mean it!!" What had he done this time? Iruka was sure that he had done something wrong or pulled some sort of prank. How else would he end up in… He sat up and looked around. The hospital? At least he wasn't wearing that dreadful hospital gown. Those things leave everything in plain view.

"Iruka, you didn't do anything wrong." The Third reassured him. "If anything it was the way you disobeyed orders and ran back into the fight."

"I… I what?" Iruka was completely baffled. What in the world happened?

"You," The Hokage's face fell, "you don't remember anything do you? Last night, the day before, nothing?"

"No I… I can't remember." He could not honestly remember what happened.

"Well, how do I say this..."

"What?"

"You were out for three days, and we were afraid you might have tried to kill yourself because well, your parents are dead." (BLUNT) Iruka was once again shocked. "They died in action."

"No…" Tears came unbidden to his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You know that all your friends were out looking for you."

Iruka's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

Startled, the Third repeated himself. "We were worried that you had done yourself harm and your friends were frantically looking for you."

"Looking, for me?" Something in Iruka's head clicked and it all came back. The dance, the pain, the joy, the cliff, and the rest of it came crashing back.

"You were lucky." The Hokage continued to take in Iruka's stunned expression. "A young woman brought you here, claiming she had found you beaten and bloody at the beach." He shook his grayed head. "That's almost 200 miles from here Iruka! How in the world did you get that far?"

"I... I just ran there I guess." Iruka looked up at the Hokage. "I… I think remember it now."

"That's a relief. And I am truly sorry about your parents, but we have bigger things to talk about. What exactly went on that day?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The Third shot him a humoring glance. "Try me."

"Well, it started when I was..." Iruka began unraveling his tale to the Third who sat there listening with a somewhat blank expression on his face.

Iruka talked for a long while. He paused only when the Hokage had a question or asked him to clarify something.

"Then you woke me up here in the hospital." Iruka finished somewhat breathlessly. "That's all I can remember."

The Hokage studied him for a moment, then stood up and walked over to face the window on the other side of the small hospital room.

"I believe you."

"But its all tru-," Iruka started, "Wait what??"

"I said I believe you."

"Wait... you honestly believe my far-fetched story about me somehow being a dolphin and meeting up with the moon spirit?" Iruka shook his head. "Even I wouldn't believe that!! I could come up with much better excuses in my sleep!"

He chuckled. "I know you can come up with the best excuses Iruka, but that's partly why I believe you. I only know one person who would ever think something like that up." (KAKASHI… ...)

He walked back over to Iruka's bedside. "Your parents told me all about you when they first found you on the beach." He said. "How you were actually a dolphin given to them by the spirit of the moon." The Third shrugged. "I didn't believe them at first, but after a while it started to make sense. The way your feet bled when you walked, the way you could move effortlessly over land, how whenever you left with your parents for the weekend you'd always come back completely untouched by malice except for that scar." He pointed to Iruka's nose when he said this.

"Then there was when that lady brought you here. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen." He admitted sheepishly. "It seemed like she was glowing. Anyway, as soon as our medics took you from her, she vanished." He shook his head. "People were beginning to murmur that it was some sort of witch and that you are her offspring, but I quickly put a stop to that. I know that you remember what happens when people become suspicious of things they can't comprehend. Remember those people who thought your feet bled because of some weird disease or malady? I know that some went even so far as to try and harm you in case you had a rare bloodline trait no one knew about." At this Iruka shuddered, he remembered many people at his door, and his parents telling him to wait inside. Then, loud shouts and noise, and bright light flashing around the edges of the door. The familiar voice Forth Hokage shouting. Then, silence. It was the worst night of his life. Well, until just recently…

Iruka shook himself and focused back of the Hokage who was still talking.

"I've kept it a secret, and will continue to do so and pass it on to the future Hokages for safe keeping. I only ask that this remain a secret. Is that okay with you Iruka?"

"Yes, of course Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now I must talk to you about your future."

"My… future?"

"Yes, your future. With your parents and the Fourth dead, you really have no one to-"

"THE FOURTH IS DEAD??" Iruka's jaw dropped. "H-how?? Why??"

"He… He sacrificed himself to save the village."

"No…" He slumped back into the bed. One more disaster to add to the already huge list.

"He shall be remembered and missed dearly by all." The Third gently patted his head. "Not just you." He stood and walked over to the door. "This brings up my next topic."

He looked over his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"Uhhh, sure." Iruka slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the Hokage.

"Good. Your feet aren't bleeding quite yet." He headed swiftly down the corridor. "Come."

Iruka hurried to follow. The Hokage led him past several rooms in the hospital. Many were filled with sick or dying ninja who had fought the Kyuubi and were still recovering. He turned his gaze away from the rooms as his heart once again filled with sadness at the reminder of those who had lost so much. He held back his sniffles and rubbed his eyes as the Third finally led him to a locked door at the end of the hallway.

Iruka was awestruck. There were at least 50 complex jutsus covering that door. He didn't have the Byakugan of course, but he could just feel the charka resonating off of it. It seemed to say, 'Keep out. I hold something precious'. Iruka didn't know what was behind the door, but he felt honored that he was even brought within two feet of it.

The Third looked down at him in an approvingly. "Iruka, can you sense this door's charka?"

"There's like, 50, no wait, 54 complex jutsus covering it." He looked around. "And there are several more hidden around the doorframe and in the room itself!"

The Third chuckled. "That's your skill Iruka. You have the best charka control that I've ever seen in someone your age. That's why I'm assigning you this special mission." He paused and did a quick dispelling jutsu on the door. "It's qualified as an 'S' ranked mission."

Iruka gulped. An 'S' ranked mission? What on earth was he thinking?! Iruka glanced from side to side and broke out in a cold sweat. He just a genin for Pete's sake! Yet the Hokage thought he was ready…

He swallowed that lump of fear in his throat and nervously followed the Hokage into the room.

It was blue. A light blue room with a baby crib standing in the middle. All around were toys that an infant would find extremely interesting. The window blinds were shut and genjutsus were placed over top of them. Whatever was in this room was important.

"Iruka," The Hokage ushered him further into the room and swiftly shut the door behind them. Then, he performed the most complicated jutsu that Iruka had ever seen! Once the Third figured that the door was securely in place, he turned to Iruka, "I need you to protect something very important."

"S-s-something im-important?" Iruka couldn't help but stutter at the enormousness of the situation.

"Yes, something of vital importance to the village and perhaps the whole world."

"Bu-but, I'm just a g-genin Hokage-sama!" Iruka cried out, unable to hold it in any longer. "Isn't there someone more skilled and advanced than me to do it?"

"There is, but he isn't so good with kids." (Kakashi would probably stab the poor thing.) He gestured Iruka to the small crib in the center of the room.

Iruka walked over to it and peered inside. A… baby? A baby boy with the forbidden seal on its stomach??

"What… what is he?"

"He is a boy, but he is special in that he is not truly a boy."

"Like me?"

"Not quite." The Third lifted up the tiny baby and cradled him gently. "He is like you that he has no parents if that is what you mean. They both died in the battle with the Kyuubi. Naruto here, is the savior of this village."

"But I thought you said that…"

"The Fourth sacrificed himself for the safety of the village yes," The Third interrupted, "but he imprisoned the Kyuubi within his only son." He put Naruto into Iruka's arms. "This boy is that prison which holds the demon himself."

"What?" Immediately anger flared up inside of him. "Then it should be destroyed!" He pulled out a kunai and held it to the sleeping child's throat. "This monster has no right to live after the damage it has done! I refuse to take care of it!"

The Third made no attempt to stop him. He simply looked Iruka in the eyes and said, "Should we have killed you?"

Iruka froze. Once again reality had smacked him in the face. He lowered the kunai. "But, I-I'm not like it. I'm not a monster who has killed!"

"He is a ninja of Konoha just as you are. Not the fox you hate. If you call the child," He glared down at Iruka, "monster," He turned his back on the boy, "then you are no better."

Iruka's insides burned with shame. He knew what the Hokage said was true, but he did not want to face it. It felt like he needed some scapegoat to pin this on, even if it was a small infant. Yet, as he gazed down upon this small child, Iruka's heart cried out to him and sang a song of kinship. Of brotherhood. Of love.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to me Iruka," The Hokage interrupted, "you were chosen for your kind heart. Show him why."

He looked down at the boy and tears sprang into his eyes once more. "I'm sorry." He held the boy all the tighter. "I'll never say it again…" He smiled.

"Naruto."

* * *

Okay. I LOVED this last part, even though I had planned it to be longer. It turned out to be another relatively short chapter. This one was late in coming so, sorry guys!! Aaaaand... I think I'll have a point in the story when it stays constant, because it has been jumping from point to point and gets pretty confusing after a while.

You know something? I think I may just have a bit of a jam on my hands here. People have been asking me 'WHO IS TEH VILLAIN??' and 'WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO FALL IN LUUUURVE??'. Here is my reply...

-spoiler- Starts with an 'I', ends with a 'am-not-going-to-tell-you'. lol. Don't hate me.

READ REVIEW PLEASE!! (I NEEDS THE HELP MANS!!) And thanks to all who reviewed! DOMO ARIGATO!!


	5. Chapter 4

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing. Not even this computer!!!! ;______; -cries brokenly-

There's no Latin in this one either because I got lazy and was all like 'WAAAH! I GOTTA POST THIS NOWWW!!!'

* * *

- Chapter 4 -

Living.

-five years pass-

"Naruto! Come down from there!"

"No way Nii-san! I'm gonna climb all the way to the top!!"

Iruka sighed, and then smirked wickedly. "I'll just have to come up and get you then, won't I?"

He heard a squeal and rapid movement of small limbs against the trunk of the tree. It was a beautiful spring day and Iruka, the CHUUNIN, was with the fox-boy in the park. Yes, Iruka had passed his Chuunin exams with flying colors. Would you believe that he was told that his skills would get him to Jounin level in no time? He could hardly believe it himself! So, on this sunny day, he had taken Naruto on a picnic. There was no one in the park today, thank goodness. You could just feel the hateful aura from the people who were near Naruto. There had already been several attempts on the young boy's life. Thankfully, Iruka was right there at the right time.

But it wasn't always a good thing, Iruka reminded himself as he waited patiently for the blue-eyed boy to come a-scrambling down. Several times Iruka had been hurt close to death and hadn't been able to protect Naruto properly. He sighed again. Thank Kami for the Third. He always seemed to be nearby and was able to stop the madness that surrounded them.

He reminded himself that he had to drop Naruto off at the Hokage's office later that evening. It was again time to return to the sea. Iruka had known that he'd better tell Naruto of his secret before the boy found out on his own, but decided to wait until he was older. Now that Naruto was 5, Iruka knew he'd have to tell him sooner or later. But what would the boy think of him then? He shivered despite it being warm outside. Would Naruto hate him? Would he shun him like so many other people? Like they shunned both of them?

The boy had already questioned Iruka about his feet and why they bled. He asked if it was… normal. Iruka said that it was normal for him, but other people's feet did not bleed if they moved. Iruka told him not to worry and that it didn't hurt. He sighed. It would be a relief to swim in the sea again, to be without this constant pain.

It would also be a pleasure to see the moon again. They hadn't parted on exactly wonderful terms the last time they met.

-flashback-

(Iruka and the moon talking)

_Isn't there some way I could just return to the sea and leave this all behind?!_

_My dolphin, you are needed here. I cannot permit you to return._

_But WHY??!?_

_Do you or do you not wish to find your beloved?_

… _yes. _

_Then remain here and take care of the fox._

_But why me?? Why must I take care of the-_

_THAT IS ENOUGH!_

…

_You know better than to say such things Iruka! Don't let this world despair on you so! Keep to what you know to be the truth!!_

_I'm sor-_

_No. Do not apologize! We have been over this! _

…

_Iruka… You know that my love for you abounds and that it hurts me deeply to see you this way. So please, try to live here with humankind until your fate has come to pass._

_Oh Luna-sama, I don't think I can. It gets harder and harder to protect him._

_I know Iruka. I am always watching. You'll find the strength when you find yourself in dire straights._

_Luna-sa-_

_Until the next meeting my sweet._

-end flashback-

That night was terrible. He had returned to the sea after the most recent fight with three nins who were trying to do away with Naruto. It had been nearly a month since then, but he missed the moon. He was deeply sorry that he had let this affect him so. He wanted to make up for it and had since strived to be the best person he could be. He showed kindness and hospitality to all the people around him, especially Naruto.

"Okay Nii-san! I'm down now!" Naruto called cheerily, breaking Iruka from his reverie. Nothing seemed to get that boy down. "Lets play a game!!"

"Oh? What kind of game?" Iruka asked, a smile spreading on his scarred features.

"I'll be the Hokage… aaaaaand," Naruto thought for a moment, "you can be a… a assassin!!" Naruto bounded across the glen they were picnicking in. "Catch me if you can!"

"Come back here you Hokage impersonator!" Iruka called mock-menacingly after him. Naruto squealed happily and raced off in the direction of the playground. "I'll get you yet Naruto-chan!"

Naruto whirled around. "That's Hokage Impersonator-Sama to YOU Iruka Nii-san!!" He pointed a finger at the tanned teen. "You'll never take me alive!!!"

Iruka grinned. "Oh really??" He sped towards Naruto and swept him off his feet. Naruto burst into gales of laughter as Iruka tickled the living daylights out of him. "How 'bout now? _Hokage Impersonator-Sama_? How 'bout now?"

"Mercy!!" Naruto gasped between giggles. "Mercy mercy!!"

"Okay then." Iruka released the madly giggling boy and slowly walked away, waiting for what he knew would come. And ten seconds later, it came.

"AMBUUUSH!!" Naruto came flying out of nowhere and landed in ready and waiting arms. "Take that you assa-sssa-sssin!" (OMG! Ane-nem-em-on-ee!!)

"Naruto," Iruka pulled a mock scowl, "what did I tell you about ambushes?"

"Yeah yeah." Naruto wrapped his small arms around Iruka's neck. "A good shinobi doesn't give away his position to his attacker." He squirmed out of the dolphin's arms. "But I was really good at the hiding part right? I practiced all day yesterday!"

Iruka laughed and led Naruto back to the picnic blanket they had brought along with them. "You are getting better at it Naruto, but you're a far cry from becoming a shinobi. You'll learn more when you get into the academy." Iruka and the Hokage had been fighting to let Naruto even attend school. Many (And I mean many) people didn't want 'that thing' attending school with their child.

"I know. It would be so much better if you were there to teach me Iruka Nii-san."

"I don't think so Naruto. I want to become a jounin… just like my parents were." Parents. Iruka's face fell. That was most definitely a forbidden word. He still felt that hole in his heart. The one that bled every time that cursed word was heard.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't fazed. "Parents? Iruka Nii-san has me! He doesn't need parents!" Naruto reached into the picnic basket. "And neither do I!" He pulled out a sandwich and started wolfing it down.

Iruka shook his head and smiled sadly. What a liar. Who was the one who sat up late at night and cried into his arms? Who was the one who had no one to hang on to? Who was the one… Iruka shook himself from these thoughts. No use getting bitter about things. After all, they were both in the same boat. Two orphans that came together to survive in a world that hated and feared them.

"You know what Iruka Nii-san?"

"What Naruto?"

"After I get out of school, I'm gonna become Hokage!"

"Oh really?" Iruka rolled his eyes. "Fat chance of that. You couldn't even make it to genin."

"I could so!"

"You can't even do a proper ambush." He shook his head mock-sadly. "What kind of Hokage can't properly ambush an enemy ninja?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Iruka and plopped down beside him. Iruka chuckled as he watched the boy brood quietly. Well, not so quietly.

"I'll show you." He muttered darkly. "I'll show you all that I can be Hokage. Then you'll have to know I exist!"

So that was it. Attention. The want of love. No one in this world ever really showed love to the poor boy. Well, no one except one lone chuunin. Iruka smiled gently. "I'm sure you'll make a fine Hokage Naruto."

"Really?"

"Really really." He patted the fox-boy gently on the head. "But you know attention isn't everything Naruto. I should know. I turned myself into the top prankster in school, just so I could get attention from other people. It amounted to nothing in the end."

"Iruka Nii-san? A PRANKSTER??" Naruto guffawed. "Gimme a break."

"It's true."

"Prove it."

"Alrighty then. If I prank you in the next half an hour, then you have to clean up the picnic basket."

"Deal!"

"Anyway, you don't want people to notice you for getting into trouble. Causing your teachers a world of greif isn't the way to go about things. You should want people to know you for the great person you are. For the awesome shinobi you will be."

He flashed a dazzling smile. "Okay Nii-san. I get it. Stay in school, don't do drugs, keep out of trouble. Yeah yeah yeah."

"I'm serious Naruto. Let people see the real you and they'll love you."

"Yes _Nii-san_." Naruto reached in took out another large sandwich. As soon as he bit into it, he let it drop with a loud yelp. "What the hell is in this sandwich?!?"

"Naruto!! Mind your language!!!" Iruka whapped him across the back of the head. "Where did you learn that?"

"Nii-san! What did you put in my sandwich?!" Naruto fanned his burning mouth, completely ignoring Iruka's question.

"Jalapeno peppers."

"When?? I saw you make it!!"

"Why just now." Iruka grinned. "Weren't you watching?"

"AAAAAUGH!!" Naurto scrambled for a drink.

Evil chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't bring any water with me."

Finding nothing to quench the burning, and his mouth still on fire, Naruto went sprinting across the park towards the small river that ran nearby. He flung himself into the water and proceeded to try and stop the burning in his oral cavity. Iruka, who had followed a mere moment later, watched from the bank to make sure Naruto didn't drown himself.

"I believe I just won the bet."

"Whaat?" Naruto shouted from the water. "You cheated!"

"Did not." Iruka pouted. "I pulled that prank at least 50 times on my teacher before I graduated."

"It's still cheating!!"

"No it's not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!!"

"Is not."

"IS TOO!!"

"Is not… to infinity."

"GRAAAH!!" Naruto sprang from the water and tackled Iruka. They both rolled into the water where they tussled, laughing for about ten minutes. They didn't notice the dark shapes surrounding the happy pair.

"Okay Naruto, time to dry off." Iruka pulled a sopping wet boy from the water.

"That won't be necessary, _Iruka Nii-san_."

Iruka spun around. 20, no, 30 people had somehow surrounded them while they were in the water. He slowly put himself into a defensive stance in front of Naruto. His eyes darted around and he was able to recognize some of the people from previous attempts on the boy's life. Iruka mentally prepped himself for battle, but knew that he was out-numbered. Terribly outmatched as well. Each person that surrounded them Iruka knew to be an older chuunin or jounin. They didn't stand a chance.

"Something you want?" Iruka strove to put on a brave face and talk his way out of this. There was no way they were going to lay even a finger on this kid.

"So nice of you to ask, Iruka." A man stepped forward. Iruka was horrified. I-Itachi??!? "Yes, we do want something of you. Give us the boy."

"What do you want with Naruto?!"

"Well, we want him of course." Itachi started forward. "And come to think of it, you too Iruka-san."

"Wait!" Naruto pushed Iruka to the side. "What do you want with Iruka Nii-san?!"

"Naruto!!" Iruka grabbed a hold of the back of Naruto's wet shirt and pulled him back.

"No no, let the boy ask his questions." Itachi grinned menacingly. His eyes whirled red with the sharingan. "Think of it as a final gift to the both of you."

A few men around the circle chuckled. To them it was a joke of great amusement, but to Iruka, it promised death.

Itachi strode forward confidently. "As to your question, _demon_, I really only want to use you." He motioned with his hand to the surrounding members of his group. "These men also want your _demon _power. Our reasons are many and different to each man, but I won't tell you the main one. You'll just have to be ignorant for now." He pointed sharply to Iruka. "As for you, _Iruka-san_, you spawn of a witch, we know you to be _demon_ also. So we decided to just kill you, get away with it, and then kidnap the _demon_. Isn't it wonderful?"

"But Iruka Nii-san isn't a demon!!" Naruto protested loudly. "And neither am I!"

Itachi shot a death glare down at Naruto. "I've had enough of your ramblings, _demon_."

"You have no right!" Iruka shouted at the man. Rage that had been long forgotten boiled within his depths. Like hell they were going to take Naruto away! "We are shinobi just as you are!"

Itachi shook his finger at the dolphin-man. "Oh no _Iruka Nii-san_. We are no longer shinobi. We are, how you say, missing nins as of now. We're fine with being missing ninjas. After all, do you really think I want to stay around after I slaughtered the rest of my clan?" (Why did I put this in here?? ;___;)

"The…Y-you…" Oh no.

"And you two aren't really shinobi either. Just two _demons_ lost in the world." Itachi chuckled. "We'll just have to fix that won't we?" He motioned for the surrounding nins to advance.

As they drew closer, Iruka could swear that he heard someone muttering about "Cursed demons from the sea". So his secret was out, but he had better things to worry about. With lightning speed he turned to Naruto and performed the fastest transportation jutsu he had ever done. Unfortunately, he didn't quite visualize where he was going and appeared somewhere in the middle of the forest on the edge of the village.

"Iruka Nii-san."

Iruka turned and pulled Naruto along deeper into the forest. "Naruto I need you to do something for me."

"Iruka Nii-san." Naruto was crying now.

"Naruto." He stopped. Stooping, he gently shook the 5-year-old's shoulders. "Stay with me here. I need you to hide like I taught you okay?"

"Iruka Nii-san. I'm scared Iruka Nii-san." Naruto was trembling now ever so gently. It wrenched and tore at Iruka's heartstrings all the more. That rage that had resurfaced grew cold with blue fire. And like tempered steel grew stronger with every passing minute.

Iruka hugged the child to his chest. "It'll be alright Naruto." He tilted the boy's teary face upward toward his. "We'll talk more later, but right now I need you to hide. Those bad men will be here any minute and will want to hurt you."

"But… but what about.."

"Don't worry about me." He wiped away all the tears leaking from the fox-boy's eyes. "I'll be fine. Just promise me that when they're gone that you won't follow me okay? That you'll stay hidden like before, ne?"

"But…"

"Like when you ambushed me okay?"

"Hai, I-Iruka Nii-san."

"It's getting late." He looked up at the darkening sky. "You should be safer under the cover of nightfall." Iruka heard the snapping of a twig some distance behind them. They had already found Iruka's chakra. He knew that Itachi had seen his jutsu, but made no attempt to stop it. It was like they were toying with him! "Now go!" He gently shoved Naruto in the direction opposite their hunters and started back. Back towards his almost certain death.

If he could lead them far enough away from Naruto, perhaps they'd never find him. Perhaps the Anbu'd catch them all before they ever reached him. Maybe he wouldn't have to die. No, Iruka realized sadly. He'd die all right. There was no possible way to defeat them all and still retain his life.

He dashed around trees and over ditches. His attackers were following his trail and gaining ground. Iruka ran until his terribly bloody feet led him into an open glen. This open glen, he realized, was the glen that he met that strange silver haired boy. That boy who had caused such a reaction in him. Kakashi, was that his name?

His memories failed him as he was soon surrounded by dozens of missing nin.

"Found you."

-elsewhere-

Naruto sat huddled in the underbrush. He held back his sniffles as best he could, but he was freezing and terrified. That guy with the red eyes was really freaky. (Take that Itachi!!)

He tried to keep as still as he possibly could, like how Iruka taught him. His mind, however, was flooded with questions. Where was he? How did he get here? Why were those men chasing him? What did they want with Nii-san? Why was this entire thing happening to him? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about what they would do to him if they ever found him.

Naruto heard the snap of a twig directly behind him. He huddled even closer to the ground and tried to stop his shaking. After a while, he turned to see what had made the noise.

"Hi there."

"WAAAAAAUGGHHH!!!" Naruto screamed and fell backward onto his rear. Some crazy guy with a mask was two fricking inches from his face. "Wh-who.. who.."

"Shhhhh…" The guy put a finger to his lips. "They'll hear you." Naruto's eyes darted over the teen's form, taking in his head of silver hair. Wait, this guy was wearing an Anbu uniform! Naruto realized with a shock. He'd never met an Anbu before… No wonder he didn't look like any of the nin's chasing him. He was the one they sent after the missing nins! Naruto's heart did a jump for joy. Everything would be all right now!

He almost fainted with relief. He thought he was gonna die for a minute there. Naruto's words came out in an excited rush. "Youcametosaveusthankkamipleasehurryupandgetthebadguyscausethey'rereallyreallymeanandnastyandsmelllikeshi-"

Kakashi (Obviously. XD) clamped a gloved hand down firmly over the boy's mouth. "Listen. You need to keep quiet. They haven't found you yet because I found you first, but they will find you now because you're being too damn noisy." Kakashi grinned sardonically under his mask. "Now, unless you want to be found you better keep it down."

Naruto was confused. This guy made absolutely no sense at all, but he was glad of his presence. "So," he whispered, "you're gonna get the bad guys right?"

"Yes, but they'll get me in a manner of speaking."

"But what about Iruka Nii-san?"

"About who?"

"Iruka Nii-san! He was here! He told me to hide!"

"Listen kid, I'm not supposed to go after this Iruka person. My orders are to come here and get you to the Hokage. Then, I'm supposed to go with the others to find Itachi." He gritted his teeth. "And once I get my hands on that bastard…" He reached up and touched a bloody bandage, where Obito's eye now lied. Memories filled his mind with pain. Memories of Obito.

"No!" Naruto shouted and stood up out of his hiding spot thoroughly surprising Kakashi out of his thoughts. "I won't leave without Iruka Nii-san!!" He spun and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Naruto wait!!" Kakashi got up to follow when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Hello there. Kakashi."

Kakashi whirled around. His kunai were at the ready. He stared at the form before him. Itachi stood there defiantly. "Itachi, you bastard."

Itachi grinned an evil grin. "Likewise Kakashi."

Kakashi's insides boiled. How dare he… that, that… Kakashi lunged at Itachi and proceeded to fight the Sharingan wielder with all his strength.

Itachi was a much stronger fighter than the teenage Kakashi thought he would be. The rage of the silver haired teen had blunted his abilities. Itachi seemed to dodge every kick, every punch, and every movement. Finally, after a thrust at the man's chest, Itachi threw a blow at Kakashi. He blocked, but was thrown backwards against a nearby tree.

He slumped to the forest floor, bleeding in several places. Winded and in pain, the teen's face fell. It seemed hopeless at the moment. Suddenly, in the distance, the shouts of Itachi's men could be heard. It sounded like they were terrified. That sound lifted Kakashi's hopes tremendously. Those were undoubtedly the other Anbu joining the fight. Although he hated to admit it, help sounded pretty good right about now.

Itachi heard the shouts and withdrew. "I hate to stop this wonderful little party, but I really must be going. I need to catch a fox." He headed away into the trees, but it was too late. The Anbu had him surrounded.

Yet, Itachi was not without his final trick. He performed a jutsu that Kakashi didn't recognize and vanished. In his place he had somehow substituted at least 50 members of his group. Kakashi, having finally recovered and positive that Itachi couldn't get to Naruto without being caught, jumped into the fray and joined his comrades in dealing out punishment.

-elsewhere still..-

Naruto was running. It seemed like that was all he could do at the moment. He could hear the crashes of the battle between Kakashi and Itachi behind him. This made him run all the faster. He had to find Iruka now. There was no going back to the strange masked man.

He stumbled through the underbrush blindly now. Driven by determination and fear, he continued running until his legs were sore with the strain. As he ran, he was vaguely aware of the crashing of waves uppon the shore. He was getting closer to the sea.

He glanced upward and saw a starry sky through the trees, but there was no moon to go by.

Naruto, in a sudden instance of clumsiness, tripped and went sprawling forward to the break in the trees where the forest me the shoreline. Trembling and sobbing, hi rose unsteadily to his knees. He looked up and saw a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Iruka stood, surrounded by missing nins, on the edge of the cliff;

Covered in blood.

* * *

Whew. That chapter took a lot out of me. I tried not to rush it all that much... I really did try... (sorry).

Sorry about the cliffhangar. I kinda didn't know where to end it. That, and I found a writer's block.... I HATES WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! . Though I read it again and I just have to go SPLEEEEEEE!! The next chapter should be pretty long too. So it might take me longer. :D

Read and review please! I know it gets a little confusing at parts so I'll try to explain things for ya. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I owned the series, I would make it completely different and everyone would hate me. D:

Seriously, my procrastination amazes even me. I had to cut it short down there at the bottom. Sorry.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Battling

Iruka slowly struggled to his feet. Bravely, he wiped the blood from his eyes and faced his assailants. The battle had been brutal one. Though he had used every trick he knew, he barely managed to even scratch one of his thirteen pursuers. They backed him to the cliff easily and simply held him there, waiting for his move.

Iruka had not fared well. The constant fighting that had been going on since he left Naruto made his body weak. Iruka was exhausted. He bled openly from several gashes across his back, chest, and legs. A few shallow, but heavy bleeding cuts dotted his face and arms. He had fought with all the strength in him, but they were just too strong.

Too strong and too swift and too experienced, Iruka mournfully thought to himself as he faced down the death that was sure to await him. What more could they do besides kill him? It's not like they were going to destroy his soul for eternity. Surely they wouldn't try to… he shuddered as he stood. He hadn't thought of rape. Then again… Iruka's gaze strayed over to a scruffy looking character that was leering in his direction… it wasn't impossible.

He whimsically wished that he'd died with his parents rather than live through this horrible moment in his life. He mentally smacked himself for thinking such a thing and tried to focus on the problem at hand. He would never go back on his decision to try living. He wouldn't have traded his time with Naruto for the world. Besides, the moon would not hear of him giving up so easily.

He looked around warily, a kunai in each hand. These guys seemed to be taking it easy at the moment. He was trapped against the cliffs and they had time to waste. Iruka's time was waning. He could feel the energy draining out of him. Wishing with all his might that Naruto made it to safety, he rushed the nins once again.

They were caught off guard, but no one seemed phased by it. The men simply blocked the blows and sent Iruka wheeling back to the edge of the cliff. The kunai fell from his limp grasp and spun out into the void.

Iruka's arms felt heavy hanging at his side and feet kept bleeding beneath him. If only I was stronger… He thought angrily to himself, if only I had more chakra to protect Naruto…The mere thought of that name brought memories swirling before Iruka's pain filled eyes.

They were memories of a tottering Naru-child taking his first steps. His hopeful face full of wonder as the Hokage rushed in and snatched him up before he could fall. As the Hokage put Naruto down, Iruka seemed to watch from afar as the boy once again stood up and tried to walk toward a younger version of him. The toddler fell flat on his face and opened his mouth to let out a wail.

"IRUKA NII-SAN!!"

Iruka snapped out of his reverie as his head whipped in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened.

Oh no.

-in the bushes-

Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth. Several of the men had looked this way and were coming towards him. If he wasn't so scared, he would've run out there right away and beat the snot out of those guys. He squeezed his eyes shut and sent out a silent prayer for help. Tears leaked once again out of terrified eyes.

He heard a scream and snapped his eyes open. Iruka nii-san! It took a bit before Naruto could register what was happening. When he did, Naruto could not believe what he was seeing.

Iruka was… fighting??

-on the cliff-

Iruka stared helplessly as a few members of the group started off in the direction of Naruto's voice. Naruto was going to get caught. What a fool he was to let the boy alone. He was the worst protector ever.

He buried his face in his bloodstained hands.

All was lost.

In pain he cried out to the moon, "_Et subsisto meus fas? _(Is this to be my fate?)". Time seemed to freeze as the words of the ancient language were torn from his throat.

"_No fiendo tui fatum carus unus. _(For it is not your fate dear one.)" The voice of the moon rang out through the sudden silence, or was it all in his head? Time indeed froze as the moon, in her ceremonial robe, stepped down from a beam of moonlight.

She was beautiful. Probably the most heavenly beauty he had ever seen. But then again, she always looked unearthly. She floated mere inches from his face and smiled knowingly.

"_Tu agnosco iustum._ (You know what is right.) _Tu decerno praelior! _(You decide to fight!)"

It was as if the floodgates in Iruka's mind had burst open and the water of primordial power cascaded over him like a tidal wave. He trembled as raw chakra that he didn't even know he had welled up from his depths. His emotions, the anger and love, merged and moved as one with the chakra as it caused him to lose sight of everything around him. Time was unstopped as the men whirled around towards the direction of this dangerous level of chakra. Their eyes widened as the supposed weakling in front of them radiated with a horrible power. Naruto was forgotten.

So Iruka began to dance.

-in the bushes-

Naruto's jaw dropped open. A moment ago Iruka nii-san was almost dead! Now he was fighting like a madman! Naruto watched, wide eyed as men fell left and right to this wildly fighting man.

Then Naruto noticed something… Iruka wasn't fighting... It was more like he was… dancing? True, a strange tune seemed to be in time with his movements. His hands whipped around in time to that dangerous song that seemed to spring out of nowhere. His chakra pulsed in time, and there seemed to be another group of nins fighting along side him!

Where had the other nins come from? Naruto had to wonder as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Why were they glowing so strangely? Why did it seem like the bad guys were no more than flies? What in the world was going on here?!

((But because Naruto probably had ADD, he forgot about it pretty quickly… Happy late new years everyone!))

Iruka's movements were like a fluid taijutsu. Each punch a swift blow to the opponent. His eyes were shut tightly so he could not see what damage he had done. He had little control over his movements anyway. The anger and pain and love poured out through his movements, and none were spared.

It was a wondrous sight to behold. Iruka's feet wove bloody patterns on the grass and his hands laid designs in the air that entranced the mind. The song beat straight to the soul and all the people there could feel it.

Even the world around them added to this strange scene. The trees around them added a bittersweet melody and the sea kept the beat. Birds ceased to sing their happy-go-lucky songs and picked up a more mournful tune. This song was of the cry of nature. The cry that something had gone terribly wrong and someone had to stop it. Tears leaked from the eyes of the men who were fighting. Naruto, the youngest of the boys there, felt his heart break and began to weep bitterly as he alternately cheered Iruka on.

Suddenly, one of the men knelt and started begging for forgiveness. Iruka froze. Those feelings that had urged him on melted at the sound of this man's voice. The music faded out in the middle of a sour note. The singing of the trees stopped and the sea resumed it's irregular beat. The spectral figures disappeared. The wounded looked up from where they lay. And Iruka… cried.

Arms lowered, Iruka wept for what he had done. Sure it was to protect Naruto, but some of these men had lives of their own. These lives that had a right to be lived. He could not ignore their songs that they danced out every day of their lives whether they knew it or not. He simply could not continue.

The nin who was on his knees abruptly stopped begging. Iruka didn't notice him. The nin smirked to himself and rose to his feet. He pulled his very last kunai from his leg holster and held it up for all to see. Iruka didn't notice him. Naruto noticed him however, and ran from the bushes.

"Iruka Nii-san!!"

"Too late kid." The nin grunted and hurled the kunai at Iruka with an added burst of chakra. It struck true at his chest and entered with a dull thump. Shocked, Iruka was knocked off balance by the force of the throw, and teetered on the edge of the cliff.

He fell.

Naruto let out a wail that turned into a heart-tearing scream. He felt something stir inside him. Something born of evil and rage twisted deep within his being. Without thinking, Naruto pulled out the wooden kunai that Iruka had given him not but two hours ago and threw it at the nin.

Laughing, the nin deflected it and advanced on him. "Your demon guard is dead now. You little bastard, there's no where for you to run." Naruto scrambled back from the cliff. His eyes were wide with fear. The nin raised his arm to strike the boy, but was stopped.

A bright light burst from the mouth of the nin. He let out a scream as it burned him from the inside out. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Naruto, while the nin was burning in his own personal hell, ran down to the beach, leaving the scene of carnage behind him. He didn't see the lady in white standing behind the dying man. He didn't see her face painted with a striking sadness.

Naruto stumbled onto the sand. He tripped and landed on his skinned little knees. His breaths were sobbingly shallow and the tears mingled with the dirt on his face. Angrily, Naruto beat his small fists upon the sand. "Why why WHY??!" He chocked out between sobs. "WHY??"

No one answered. Then again, who had love or even pity for this poor boy on such a night as this?

So he waited. Waiting for an answer? Waiting for a friend? Did it honestly matter? No, he just waited. And he cried while he waited. But ninja's aren't supposed to cry are they? Naruto thought to himself when he had cried himself out. Well, I guess I'm not a ninja. Tears welled afresh in his eyes. "I'll n-never be one now a-anyw-way… I c-can't ev-ven." He buried his face in his hands. "Iruka nii-san…"

And the night went on.

-twilight before dawn-

"Are you okay my dear?"

Naruto started at the sound of the voice, but remained sitting with his knees tucked underneath his chin. He refused to answer.

"It's okay, I won't harm you."

Strangely enough, he trusted that voice. It sounded truthful enough, but he didn't want to trust anyone anymore.

"Why are you out here?" Naruto heard a soft thud as the voice landed beside him. He looked up to see a softly glowing woman dressed in a simple cotton kimono. It had bunnies on it.

"Why do you care?" He softly rasped. The crying had left his throat raw and it now hurt to talk. He turned back to gaze at the waves. "Why do you care?" He repeated slightly louder.

"Because a dear friend of mine is worried about you."

He looked up again and stared at her. "You're mean, you know that?"

She held up her hands in a gesture of innocence. "I'm serious." She pointed out to the sea. "Can you see him?"

Naruto followed her outstretched finger to the horizon. He could barely make out a small figure jumping above the waves.

"A what is it?"

"A dolphin."

"A… dolphin."

"Yep!" She smiled cheerily at him. "Mister Dolphin-san."

"Yeah, and the Easter bunny is helping the tooth fairy."

She pouted softly. "He really is worried you. Mister Dolphin-san is a kind fellow, but he is very stern."

Naruto sighed wearily. "Do you always have to say 'Mister Dolphin-san'? It's annoying." He turned around and tried to ignore her.

She shrugged. "He also goes by Iruka nii-san."

He jerked his head back around to her. His eyes narrowed in fury. "How DARE you!!"

She seemed taken aback. "What's wrong? I was merely speaking the truth."

"YOU LIE!" Naruto's initial fury turned swiftly to tears. "I-Iruka nii-san is DEAD!!" He wept openly once again.

"Are you sure?"

He curled into a fetal position and continued crying. "I s-saw him f-fall. H-h-he…" Naruto stuttered. "He d-didn't come back u-up for a-a-air."

"That doesn't mean he's dead."

"What do y-you know anyway?!?" He shouted at her. "You weren't t-there!!! You d-didn't see him fall!!" He stumbled away from her. "S-stop makin' fun o-of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you, _meus vulpes_ _parvulus_ (my fox child)." She said softly.

Naruto froze in his tracks and turned around. Something about that name… or was it the way she said it? Well whatever it was, it gave him reassurance. He wiped his eyes with a grubby fist and returned to his place at her side. He leaned against her form and with those after-crying-shakes asked, "T-then, h-how can you say that he's alive?"

"Well who else could that be?" She pointed back out to sea.

Naruto reluctantly turned his head. He let out a gasp of surprise. There was a man crawling out of the surf. The man was dripping wet and half naked, but there was no mistaking it.

"I-Iruka nii-san?"

-on the beach-

Iruka held a hand to his head, wait, hand?!? He gazed at it in amazement. What had happened? Slowly it came back to him.

He fell into the ocean on the night of the full moon. He grinned. What luck! Iruka had changed into a dolphin as soon as he hit the water and swam off to recover. The dolphin-Iruka went hunting with a nearby pod and was soon at the peak of health. He forgot all about the cliff while he was in the water.

Then he heard the moon. She said 'Fox-child'. It clicked in his mind. That's why I swam back here so fast! He told himself as he straightened and started falteringly toward the beach. Iruka's legs were still wobbly from the transformation. He had to stop and find his footing on the sandy bottom.

"IRUKA NII-SAN!!!!!"

Iruka looked up. A small blur was barreling straight towards him.

"Naru-ooomph!" Naruto hit Iruka like a torpedo. They were both sent tumbling into the surf. Iruka was the first one to surface. He looked around frantically. "Naruto? Naruto!"

"AMBUSH!!!" Naruto launched himself from out of nowhere, landing in Iruka's arms. Iruka gathered Naruto in an immense bear hug, which he gave back tenfold. "Iruka nii-san! Iruka nii-san! You're alive!"

"Naruto you're okay!" Iruka found that he was crying. "Naruto! You had me so worried!" Crying with joy that is.

"YOU were worried!" Naruto laughed merrily. "I thought you were dead!!"

"Pffft…" Iruka scoffed. "You know that I'm tougher than that!" He laughed along with Naruto.

"Hey, why aren't you all beat up?" Naruto asked, looking Iruka over.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

After a while Iruka released him and they wrestled in the warm surf of the early light, forgetting their troubles in the play of brotherhood. It took about an hour before they were worn out from tussling. They made their way back to the shore where they sat watching the sunrise.

"Iruka nii-san?" Naruto piped up as he flopped down on the warm beach, exhausted.

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Mister Dolphin-san?"

Iruka looked over at him. "Who told you about that?"

"A lady in wh- Hey!!" Naruto glanced around. "Where'd she go?"

"My guess is that she left for the day." A slow smile spread across Iruka's handsomely healed features.

"What?"

He chuckled and picked the small boy up. "C'mon, lets get back to the village. I'm sure they're really worried about you." Iruka noticed a barely stifled yawn from the young boy. "And you need a nap. We'll talk more when we get back okay?"

"I'm naaahhhhh," Naruto was caught in another huge yawn. "Not tired."

"Riiiight. Well, lets just get home for now."

"Kay." Naruto sighed as his eyelids began to droop. "Iruka nii-san, I'm glad you're alright."

Iruka smiled as he gazed back at the rising sun. "Me too."

* * *

Yes yes yes! -does a dance- I totally beat that writers block to a pulp!! D It totally took away my concentration. I also regret the delay, but it was kinda unavoidable. (MY COMPUTER IS RETARDED. D) And to those who predicted the ending to this chapter... GOOD FOR YOU MY PEOPLES. you guys are getting waaaaaaaay too smart for me. I'm going to have to add a few plot twists now. Oh, I was going to make this chapter longer, but all it would be is fluff because I am pretty worn out from teh holidays. HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS/NEW YEARS EVERYBLOODY!

Thanks to all those who reviewed despite my lateness. Read, review, flame if ya have to!


	7. Chapter 6

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: NO. NARUTO IS NOT MINE. ... the world is so cruel.

Okay this is pretty much a wrap up before the next big part... you could call it... FILLER!! D:

* * *

-chapter 6-

Explainations

Iruka walked back into the village. He felt exhausted yet strangely exhilarated. He'd have to remember to thank the moon next time he saw her. Iruka looked over at the small boy who was snoring gently over his shoulder. He had opted to give him a piggyback ride because his arms got kinda tired the first two miles back. It wasn't a long way back to the village, but four miles seems a whole lot longer when you're tired.

Iruka finally reached the gate to Konoha. He was jumped by several ANBU at the gate, but he wasn't surprised in the least. It figures that the village had been on high alert since last night. He simply ignored them and continued to carry a sleeping Naruto to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi, however, didn't have as good a night as Iruka. After beating the shit out of bunches of ninjas with his ANBU team, he searched again for Naruto. He didn't have much luck, but he did find the book he had dropped earlier. So the night was a wash for Kakashi. (Too bad he didn't see Iruka fight, ne?)

Kakashi had returned to the village and stormed up to the Hokage's office with a look of doom on his masked face. He knew that by failing this mission, he pretty much lost most of his awesome reputation among the ninja. The thing was that nobody really cared about his failing because he beat up a crap-load of missing nins. (And he is just too awesome.)

Kakashi was speaking to the Hokage about the search when there was a commotion in the hallway outside the Hokage's office. There was a loud bang as the door behind him swung open. He turned and was ready to give the interrupter a good kunai to the face, when the Hokage stopped him with a word.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi was mildly surprised to say the least. Not that it was unusual to see a guy carrying his little brother back to the village after a long day's training. This however just made his mind spin with unanswered questions.

'How did this weakling, whoever he is, find Naruto when a whole regiment of ANBU couldn't bloody find him?!' Kakashi shouted angrily in his mind. His face was schooled to show only a slight look of annoyance so no one really paid him any mind. Well, at least that's what he thought.

'Oh Kami.' Iruka gulped nervously. 'That guy looks like he wants to _murder_ me!'

The Hokage, not quite as subtle as Kakashi, rushed hither and thither frantically trying to make sure if everything was okay. Unfortunately, his back gave out while doing so and a nurse had to be called.

"I'm just glad you found him." The Hokage breathed after the nurse had gone. The boy was lying on a nearby chair fast asleep. "What happened out there?"

Iruka shrugged. "Not much really," he lied, "after the ANBU came, all we did was hide until the coast was clear."

"Sounds reasonable," The Hokage murmured. "but completely untrue. Am I right?"

Iruka gulped nervously and glanced over at the masked teen. A shiver of recognition ran down his spine, but better safe than sorry. Staring unwavering at the Hokage he said, "I tell you the truth." Lying probably would be the only way to get out of this mess safely anyhow.

"Kakashi," The elder man motioned at the young ANBU, "what do you think?"

'This kid's lying through his teeth!' Kakashi's mind screamed. But as any ninja knows that you don't upset the Hokage. The old man's heart might give out.

"Maah, it isn't any of my business Hokage-sama." He said calmly. Schooling the face into a keen mask of calm is one of a ninja's greatest abilities of course.

Iruka could feel a cold sweat running down the back of his neck. It was not that it was unusually hot in the room or anything, but he had a feeling that this guy knew he was lying. Shoot!

"Well spoken Kakashi." The Hokage declared suddenly, trying to break the tension of the room. "But for now, I believe we all need to take a well deserved break."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama," the silver haired teen bowed, "I must return to the ANBU." And he vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves.

When the smoke had cleared, the Third turned to Iruka. "Now tell me the whole story, my young liar."

Relieved, Iruka slumped into a vacant chair and poured out his tale to the leader of the village. He began with the outing at the park and wove his way to the ambush. This story took a long time to tell and even Naruto woke up and began to listen. It was a great story if you thought about it long enough. Iruka went into detail about the battle and such, even taking time to explain some of the parts to Naruto whose eyes widened in wonderment.

Finally he finished, "And then we returned here." Leant back in the chair, the dolphin-man sighed, "That's everything Hokage-sama."

The room fell silent. It was a sort of deathly quiet as the Hokage ingested this drawn out tale. He turned to Naruto. "You agree with Iruka-san?"

Naruto nodded his head furiously. "I believe every word! Iruka-nii didn't miss much anyhow. I even understand why Iruka-nii's feet bleed when he walks and why he's not all beat up. This is so…" Iruka held his breath. What would Naruto think of him now?

"COOL!!!"

Iruka's jaw dropped and the Hokage broke into peals of laughter. Naruto looked up at them.

"What?"

The chair was once again vacated. Iruka flailed his arms as he paced the room in an exasperated fashion. "How the _heck_ is that cool?!? I thought you would be weirded out or something!!!"

Naruto frowned. "You want me to be weirded out?"

Hands pressed against his temples, Iruka sank back into his chair. "No I don't want you to be weirded out. It just doesn't make any sense!"

The Hokage finally stopped laughing and looked over at an exhausted Iruka. "Surely you can find _some_ logic in this situation?"

"What do you me-" Then it hit him. Naruto unconsciously accepted it because of the likeness. They were the same in a way. They were orphans, outcasts from society, and they were different. The exact same because they were different.

He had never thought about it before. Well, sure he did once in a while, but even then it had never made much of a difference. To think that this poor boy had someone special and it was Iruka. It felt… too good for words. To know someone else needed you. That they could love you so much that they immediately overlooked your flaws and strangeness. To have someone who cared…

Brothers.

"Iruka," The Hokage broke him from his reverie, "as much as I'd like to sit here and reminisce with you, I must be getting on with my work."

Iruka stood once again from the chair. "Yes Hokage-sama." He turned to leave but was stopped by Naruto.

"Iruka nii-san?"

He looked down into those startlingly blue eyes. "Yes Naruto-chan?"

"Can… can I come with you?"

Iruka smiled. "Of course you can." He turned to the Hokage. "May we talk more later?"

The Third nodded. "Tomorrow my young dolphin."

-8:00 AM-

Iruka sat up with a start. It was a beautiful morning, but he didn't seem to notice. He had had that dream again… the strange dream that had been plaguing Iruka ever since his parents died. It was always the same dream, that he met someone with silver hair and they were happy until something terrible happened. He just... couldn't remember… It always flitted out of his grasp before he could catch it.

His dry mouth opened wide in a yawn. 'I need to get a drink.' Iruka thought to himself and started to move out of bed. 'Or something to clear my head.'

"nnnnnngh.." Something gripped him tightly around the waist. Naruto had crawled in bed with him sometime during the night. Curled in a fetal position, the boy snuggled his 'pillow' ever tighter as his dream grew worse. Iruka was not the only one to have nightmares.

"Naruto." Iruka gently shook the boy. "Naruto, let go.. it's okay."

"Oh-kaaaayh." Came the sleepy reply. Naruto let go of Iruka's waist and curled up with Iruka's pillow. The teen stumbled into the bathroom to get a cup of water.

Once the cup was empty, he gazed into the mirror. Iruka's night in the sea did wonders for the complexion… not that it mattered at all. His scar was still in the same old place, but he was startled to find that he left his hair up all night. He hastily untied it and sighed as he let it fall down his face.

He had awesome hair. Bred in the likeness of the moon, it was a soft as silk and shone gently in the electric light. It was also pretty long. It hung in his deep chocolate eyes and down the back of his neck. He studied the way it accented his (lovely) appearance and hastily tied it back up. The less he looked like the moon, the better. This way no one would wonder about him. No one would come after him any more if he didn't look any different from anyone else. Right? … Maybe he should get a hair cut.

Once his hair was back in it's tightly tied hair tie (try saying that five times fast), he wandered into his small kitchen. His apartment was a minor, tidy little thing. Cluttered it may be, but everything was in it's place no matter how small the place was.

He began taking out various bowls and utensils. Pancakes sounded wonderful right about now. Iruka whistled gently as he took out the ingredients and began to stir together some blueberry pancakes. If the teen weren't so concentrated on making breakfast, he would've noticed a shadowy figure hanging outside his kitchen window.

Now, stalking is one of the things that a ninja is required to do, but no ninja would ever think of stalking his fellow ninja. Well, any sane ninja that is. Kakashi looked disapprovingly into Iruka kitchen. Imagine, this liar humming away while making pancakes! Kakashi felt slightly repulsed by the fact that this kid had failed to notice him. Then again, he was captain of his own ANBU squad. So sneaking came naturally to him. Though sneaking around Iruka's apartment was no walk in the park. He had at least 20 trap jutsus on the roof alone! Was he that freaking paranoid?

Kakashi shook his thoughts away as he continued to look in the kitchen. Naruto, clad in one of Iruka's oversized T-shirts, had woken up and stumbled unceremoniously into the small dining area that was part of the kitchen. The scarred teen looked over his shoulder and laughed as Naruto lost his balance and fell off the chair. Kakashi found himself chuckling along with him. 'That Naru-child was such a…'

Kakashi stopped himself. 'What am I doing?' he thought almost angrily. 'I can't trust this guy! Even though he is a pretty nice looking.' he smacked himself silently on the forehead. The atmosphere inside that little room shouldn't distract him! He was a ninja on ninja business. 'Still,' his emotions badgered him, 'it might be nice to _try _that family thing once in a while.' Kakashi felt a longing for what those two orphans shared. He brushed off the feelings and tried to focus on the task at hand. Even though it looked so inviting in there, he could not afford to let feelings ever get in the way of things.

Kakashi, once control over his emotions was re-established, assessed the situation. Iruka and Naruto were laughing over piles of blueberry pancakes. It looked harmless enough, but Kakashi knew to look underneath the underneath. Something about this scene didn't add up to the masked teen. How could this _boy _ever rescue the demon-fox? Didn't the Kyuubi kill his parents in the first place? If his parents are dead, then why isn't he a torn up wreck wishing for his own demise? Maybe there was more to it than that. Something Kakashi might have missed… but what could it be?

He pondered this problem for a while, hanging there outside the window. All the while, watching the happy pair eat pancakes. 'I wonder…' Absently, he tapped his forefinger against the glass.

Iruka looked up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He pointed a finger straight out at our masked friend.

"PERVERT!"

Kakashi was stunned. No one had ever called him that. His single eye widened as kunai came a-hurdling towards his face. He swiftly dodged out of the way only to be met by Iruka on the roof.

There was a brief flurry of blades and it took only a few moments before Iruka was pinned against the roof.

"Mah, you're not much of a fighter are you?" Kakashi murmured.

"Get offa me!" Iruka squirmed under Kakashi's grip. "Can I help that I'm just a chuunin?!"

"Hrn."

"Let me up Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi grinned cheekily. "Now now, no need to get pushy. Be polite about it and I might just let you up."

"Why should I?! You were the one peeking in the window!"

"True…"

"So let me go!!" Iruka struggled in vain against Kakashi's iron clutch.

'He's too weak to ever have beat all those nin on his own.' The gears in Kakashi's mind moved like clockwork. 'I guess he was telling the truth.' Aloud he said in a singsong voice, "Please and Thank you. They are the magic words."

"Awwwww c'mon!"

"I'm waaaaaaaaaiting."

"Would you _please_ mind letting me go Kakashi-sensei?"

A shudder ran through Kakashi's body at those words. They sounded so familiar. Where had he heard them before? The teen looked down at the soft brown ponytail beneath him. This boy… was he? Kakashi passed off the feeling as deja-vu and released his captive.

Iruka sighed and straightened up. "Thank.." but Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"You." He finished meekly. Sighing, the dolphin-teen climbed back down to the kitchen where Naruto stared at him in wide-eyed wonder.

"What happened to the per… perva…"

"Pervert, Naruto. That man was a per-vert." Iruka's face took on the deep red of an angry chuunin. "And if I see him again…" he made a fist and punched it against his other hand. You don't just go spying on other people for no reason! What kind of horrible, perverted person would do such a thing?

Two miles away, a certain silver haired teen went through a sneezing fit. Figures someone hated him. Ah well, such is life. Kakashi moved on to the mission room to find a mission that would keep him busy.

"Per-vert. I'll remember that, Iruka-nii." Naruto said softly. You speak softly when dealing with an angry Iruka. Otherwise you might be missing a few limbs. Naruto knew that from experience. Iruka had broken a tree in half when someone made fun of Naruto. The tormentors were scared shitless.

"Naruto, how about we spend the day inside?" Iruka questioned once his anger had diffused substantially.

"Why do you want to do that?" Naruto asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well because of all the fighting last night. People will want to ask questions and I don't think we need any more people knowing about it."

"About what?"

"Well, about me."

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Remember how those people came after me last year?"

"What's that got to do with anyth-… oooooooh."

"Do you understand why this needs to stay a secret?"

"Hai Iruka nii-san!" Naruto stood up on his chair, "I will protect Nii-san's secret with my life!!"

"Calm down Naruto!" Iruka said, laughing. "You needn't guard it so seriously. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Naruto giggled. "Okay Iruka-nii!"

* * *

Well now, I believe I accomplished nothing with this chapter. Now I feel bad... CURSE YOU FILLER!!!!!!

I'm actually writing another KakaIru story at the moment, but I'm not going to publish it until this thingy is done. Which might take a while. -looks at calendar- a looooooong while. Oh, and yes they are still teenagers. Iruka and Kakashi I mean. Since I made Naruto so young, I figured these guys are still in their teens too. And I totally called Kakashi a pervert for the first time ever!! ha-HA!! Poor confused Kakashi.

Thanks to those who commented! Please remember to Read, review, flame if you have to!


	8. Chapter 7

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: I do not lie... it is not mine... i like the smell of pine... I CAN RYHME!!!

Possibly more filler... possibly not. Short chapter anyways.

* * *

-Two days later-

"Good evening Iruka." The moon greeted her son genially in the common language. She drifted in on the cool breeze of a clear night. Iruka had wanted to talk, so she came. "To what do I owe the honor of seeing you again?"

Iruka was sitting on the edge of his roof staring at the sky when the moon approached him. He didn't say a word. Something was plaguing the poor dolphin.

"What is the matter my dear one?"

Without turning he said, "I don't believe I'll ever become a Jounin."

"Oh?" The moon appeared in front of the teen and floated in a sitting position a few inches in front of him. "And what brought on this change of mind?"

A few wisps came loose from his hair tie and fluttered in the breeze. "I can't fight."

"What's this?" the moon gaped at him, "Can't fight? What in the world do you call what happened on the cliff?"

"But that was because of you."

She shrugged. "I merely let open the floodgates. You did the fighting. Do you believe that you did an awful job?"

"No, it's just…" Iruka groaned and shook his head. "It's hard to explain. When I was fighting, it felt like I couldn't control my actions. That I was just a monster on a rampage. And when that man started begging for mercy…" He drew his knees up to his chest. "I just couldn't go on anymore. His song told of his life and the beat of the song clashed. It just…" Face buried in his hands, he turned away from the moon.

She smiled softly. "It tore you apart." The moon, dressed in what appeared to be a summer dress and matching, wide-brimmed hat, patted Iruka gently on the shoulder. "Iruka, you can't help what happened. I only showed you how to release your emotions without letting them destroy you. You found out how to use it to your advantage."

"But… I'm a horrible fighter."

"So I will teach you." Iruka gawked up at her, stunned.

"Seriously?"

"But of course." She patted him gently on the head. "How else will you protect the Naru-boy until he grows into his power?" She tapped him on the scar. "Unless, there is something else you'd rather do?"

"Well," Iruka started hesitantly, "I think I'd like to become a teacher."

"A teacher?"

"Yeah." He blushed. "I like kids and teaching sounds like it would be fun."

"You'd be with him all the time then."

"Well yes…"

"And you wouldn't have to kill anyone on a mission."

"Yes but…"

"And you would gather less attention to your feet."

Iruka laughed out loud. "You have to stop reading my mind!"

"Now once you start your training and teaching you won't forget to come and dance with me will you?" She said with what could've been a pout.

"Of course not!" The dolphin-teen exclaimed, horrified that she would even think such a thing. "You gave me life! I could never forget you!"

"Alrighty then!" She stood up, still floating in the air. "Let's get started!"

"Oh really?" Iruka smirked. "Why so excited?" The moon didn't usually get so spunky.

"I'm a new moon!" The moon did a little happy dance to show off. "Full of FIYAH!!" She winked at the dolphin-teen. "The sun lent me some of her shine so I'm ready to show 'em my stuff!" (FYI the moon only reflects the sun's light).

"O-kay! First I have to tell the Hokage, but I'm not sure he'll be too happy with it."

"Well why not?"

"Uhh…" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, "because he wants me to be in the ANBU."

"Well maybe I should just talk to him." The moon struck a pose that would soon be dubbed, 'Gai pose #83'.

"No, I think he would be too flattered to be talking to the moon to actually form comprehensible words."

"Well let's get over there then!" The moon was totally in 'mom' mode for some reason. She only ever was like this when she was a new moon. Every other time she was totally mellow.

And then they were there. There was no 'poof' or smoke and leaves. They were simply on the roof of the Hokage's tower.

"WAAH!" Iruka tottered on the edge of the 25-story roof before falling face first onto the balcony outside the Hokage's office.

"Itai." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish she wouldn't do that." He glared up at the sky before looking into the Hokage's office. Several nin stood there gawking at him, but the Hokage just had a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Come in Iruka. Come in." He opened the doors and ushered the bruised chuunin inside. He waved the other nin away and faced the young man. When they had gone, he asked, "Can I ask why you suddenly did a face-plant on my balcony at 4 A.M.?"

_Alright Iruka, just say it and get it over with._ His words came out in a rush. "Idon'tthinkI'lleverbecomeaJouninmuchlessanANBUsoI'mjustgonnabecomeateacherandnowthatI'vesaidthatI'llbeleavingbye!!" He turned to make a speedy escape when a hand gripped him on the shoulder. _Dang._

"You forget I speak 'babbling dolphin'." The Hokage chuckled. He released the teen and sat behind his desk. "So what's this about not becoming a Jounin?" A stern look settled on his face. "You have the best chakra control I've seen in a while Iruka. I can't let this opportunity pass me by."

"Sir, I can't fight much less kill anyone." Iruka faced him with his own equally stern look. "I found that out when I tried to protect Naruto. Besides," Iruka blushed slightly, "I want to be a teacher."

"A teacher." The Hokage sighed. "Have you gone crazy? Teaching is a bit too normal for you."

"That's just it! I need to be normal so nothing like _that_ will ever happen again! This way no one will ever notice a chuunin teacher. Give me other things to do if you wish! As long as I don't have to kill anyone."

"Iruka…"

"If you have to argue, take it up with my mom!" Iruka shouted in a sudden bit of anger. A vein throbbed in his forehead. "Forgive me Hokage, but I'm not budging an inch on this!!"

"Iruka!" The old man slammed his open palms down on the desk with considerable force. "You _will_ do as your Hokage commands!"

"Then maybe I should just become a missing nin!!"

"Maybe you should!!"

"Maybe I WILL!!"

"Hmmm!!"

"HMMMM!!!"

"HMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"HMMMMM-MMMMMM!!!!!"

"HMMMMM-MMMMM-_MMMMMMM!!!_"

There was a brief silence between the two before both started laughing madly.

"I-Iruka-ah-hahahaha!!" The Hokage gasped out between guffaws. "Y-you n-neheeheed to list-haha!-listen to your ha!-kage-san!!"

"m-ahhahaha!-aybe I will!!"

This went on for a few minutes, until a nin poked his head in the office. They tried desperately to hold their laughter, but failed as they saw the look on his face. The nin gave up on trying to understand the situation and decided to come back later.

"Oh dear.." The Hokage chuckled into silence. Iruka slowly regained his breath intermittent with soft snickers. "Look at us, fighting like third graders." He rubbed his chin with an amused look on his face. "Maybe you really should go into teaching. They say you need to be twice as ruthless in a classroom than on a field. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be a jounin?"

"I'm sure."

"Alrighty then. You may take the teaching exams tomorrow, but know this." The Third leaned across him desk. "When I need you, you _will_ come and you _will_ do what's requested of you. Is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-san."

"Good." He leaned back and smothered a yawn. "Now off with you. I don't need any more distractions. Oh and uh… keep your little secret to yourself neh?"

"Yes sir." Iruka headed back out to the balcony, but stopped and turned at the glass door. "Hokage-san, did you see the moon yet tonight?"

He looked up. "No, it's a new moo-" His jaw dropped. For there, floating slightly above the balcony was the moon herself. Dressed in a ceremonial kimono, she was a radiant sight to behold.

"Thank you." She smiled gently and Iruka believed that the old man might actually have a nosebleed.

"uuhhh… aah… I…."

She giggled and vanished in a flash of light. Iruka smiled at the gobsmacked Hokage and leapt from the 24-story balcony to the ground below. Surprisingly, though not surprising at all, he vanished in a puff of smoke upon impact. Anyone watching would've thought 'oh look, a clone happened to fall and dissipate'.

That's just the assumption he wanted.

Iruka actually landed on his bed with a heavy 'whump'. He flopped onto his back, exhausted. Teleporting a good mile home at the last second before hitting the ground takes a toll on a body.

The tired dolphin looked out the window. He frowned reprovingly. "Why did she have to go and do that to the Hokage?" He murmured and then grinned. "Because she could." Iruka rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep while the moon watched over him from afar.

~The next day~

Iruka looked about nervously. Teaching exams seemed to be harder than Chuunin exams. There weren't many other chuunin in the classroom; he counted two. The nervous dolphin-teen looked back at the test in front of him. It wasn't that the questions were hard, every question in there he already knew from science to mathematics to English to ninja techniques. All except the last question. It was an open-ended question. A freaking open-ended question.

'What would you do to help a child who had lost both his parents in an accident?'

Iruka pulled at his hair. How the hell was he supposed to answer this sucker-punch? He didn't even know the right answer. He was that child for crying out loud!! And image of Naruto sprung into his mind and he scribbled down the answer hurriedly before it got away from him.

Triumphantly, he handed the test to the teacher presiding over the exams and left the room. The other chuunin followed suit. All three were suddenly standing outside the room, looking at each other with nervous faces.

The one nin checked his watch and muttered an expletive. He ran off in the direction of the Hokage's office with a look of panic on his face. Iruka and the other nin watched him race down the hallway.

"Wonder what he was rushing for." Iruka remarked absently to no one in particular.

"You never can tell." The other nin remarked. Iruka glanced over in his direction. Silver hair?

Iruka extended his hand. "Umino, Iruka."

The nin took his hand. "Touji, Mizuki."

"Nice to meet you Mizuki-san."

"Likewise Umino-san."

Iruka sighed. "When will they post the results?"

Mizuki snickered. "Nervous?"

"A bit."

Mizuki grinned. "The results won't be out for another week. So don't worry." He held out his hand. "I like you. Wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"Well…" The teen's eyes darted to the other's droopy silver hair. "It wouldn't hurt I guess." He shyly rubbed his scar. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I dunno."

"How about ramen?"

"Hate the stuff."

Shocked, Iruka turned to his new-found friend. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Mizuki turned and walked down the hall.

"Hmmmm.." _Silver hair? That's funny, he has no resonance with my memory…_Iruka forced those thoughts away and trailed after the nin. Wondering whom this person actually was.

~elsewhere~

Kakashi was strolling aimlessly outside the academy. It was his day off. Not that he needed one of course.

Two ninja came walking out the front doors and surprisingly Kakashi recognized them. His eyes locked with the brunette's deep chocolate ones. A thrill ran down his spine. He knew those eyes… but from where? His gaze wandered over to the brown-eyed teen's companion.

Immediately his senses were on alert. He knew this guy, Mizuki, wasn't one to be trusted. Why was this strange guy walking with someone like that? Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He'd have to watch this relationship. Jealousy? The one-eyed teen shook his head. No… just caution and a bit of apprehension. He looked back to the walking pair. Nothing good would ever come of a relation with the unpredictably dangerous Mizuki.

* * *

Okay... procrastination is my bestest friend at the moment.

MIZUKIIIIIIIIIII.... ! -cries- this is gonna be a sad one folks. Or at least I think it will be. Sorry I didn't update sooner. BUT I HAVE A REASON!!! You see, I had like 2000076 ideas for new fanfics and needed to type them out. Mostly they are oneshots. I'll have to post them later I suppose.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters! Read, review, flame if you have to!!


	9. Chapter 8

The Little Dolphin

The un-disneyfied version of the 'Little Mermaid' that has been Narutarded.

Rated: PG13 for language and violence in later chapters. As well as some innuendos and SUGGESTED sexual preferences.

Disclaimer: I know it's been a while since I said this, but Naruto does not belong to me. At all. Whatsoever. DON'T EAT ME. D:

Filler is evil, I know that as well as anyone ever reading/watching manga/animae. But it's all I got right now. ;__; The italics are in latin for the newbies. ... I LOVE YOU ALL!!! -cries-

* * *

The days passed and as the week drew to a close, Iruka found himself hanging out more and more with Mizuki. He found the teen to be a nice guy and Iruka found himself dining with him on a regular basis. When they had found that they both passed the exam, they went out for drinks.

"But we're underage!" Iruka protested. "We can't go drinking!!"

"Hey, we use henges don't we?"

"Yeah well…"

"C'mon! What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get caught, and loose our brand new teaching licenses."

He scowled at the dolphin-man. "Party-pooping-goody-two-shoes."

Iruka grinned and stuck out his tongue at the other male. "That's mister-goody-two-shoes to you!"

"Oh?" Mizuki leered in his direction. "I thought it was Mister-my-annoyingly-hot-boyfriend."

Iruka blushed all the way back to his ears. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH??!!" He froze in the middle of the street and gawked at the pale haired teen.

"What?"

"Y-y-you just…."

"Hey," Mizuki walked up to Iruka, "I like you, alright?" He poked the scarred teen in the side. "Be. My. Boyfriend."

"BUT I'M NOT GAY." Iruka stated as the blush began to recede.

"So?"

"How will that work then?" Iruka folded his arms. "I'm not flaming gay and you say you are."

"Just say you're my BF okay?" Mizuki began stalking (yes stalking) away. "This way I can be gay, but you don't have to."

Iruka sighed. "Your logic sucks."

He chuckled. "Well, I get what I want don't I?"

Iruka just shrugged and followed Mizuki to the restaurant thinking that this may not be such a bad thing could it?

-that night-

Iruka was meeting with the moon again.

"So my young dolphin," the moon greeted him. "why are you so happy?"

"What makes you think I'm happy?"

"Well you have that silly grin of yours…"

Iruka found himself grinning like a fool and quickly dropped the elated look. "Well, there's this guy…"

"Guy?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked at her nervously. "Am I gay?"

She scoffed. "Does it matter?"

Iruka shrugged. "Not really, but…"

"If you're happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks. His name's Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" The moon frowned. "His name doesn't strike a chord. Are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but he seems okay with it."

"Hmmmmm…" A suspicious looked crossed her face before pointing in the direction of the forest. Iruka sprang from his roof and dashed through Konoha.

It was time to start the training.

He arrived at the small clearing that they had agreed upon. "Are you ready Iruka?" The moon appeared from beneath the trees. "Let us begin."

The training that night was hard. Possibly the hardest training Iruka had ever had. Physical and mental, jutsus and combat, everything he had already learned was being put to the test. It was in this way that he learned just what his strengths and weaknesses were. By sprinting for miles, he found that his chakra didn't last very long. But he was able to use it in little spurts to save his energy. By fighting his shadow clone, one that was specially made by the moon herself, he found that his strength lay in the setting of traps and trickery and that his taijutsu was weak.

Then finally, after relentless aerobic exercises and tests, the moon transported the bone tired chuunin home.

She patted him on the head. "Well done my son. We now know what to work on." Iruka tottered unsteadily towards the door. "But don't forget that you have work in a few hours!"

"EH?"

She giggled and vanished, leaving Iruka bewildered. His gaze wandered sleepily over to his bedside clock. It was three in the morning.

"F***!" He swore and flopped down on the bed. Tomorrow was his first day as a teacher. Why did he have to train this very night? Couldn't it have been tomorrow? Iruka muttered something under his breath and stumbled toward the shower. At least he'd smell clean for work tomorrow.

-------

Students began pouring into the classroom. One by one they scurried to their desks. Talking with friends and laughing, they all but ignored the scarred man sitting at the larger desk.

Iruka swallowed nervously. They didn't look so bad. All those other teachers must have been making up stories about the students. Well, he looked at the clock, time to get started.

"Good morning class."

Nothing. Not one single acknowledgement. The students continued to fight, laugh, talk, and gossip with each other. Perhaps they hadn't heard him.

"Good morning class." A few students looked up, but continued to do whatever they were doing. Apparently they didn't care. Iruka's gaze darted left and right, trying to pinpoint the sudden shrill yelling.

A pair of obvious mischief makers had started fighting and things were flying through the air. These things included a rather sharp kunai that one of the students had brought in for show and tell or something of the like. The kunai came within inches of slicing off Iruka's ponytail. A vein pulsed in his forehead.

"That's _ENOUGH_!!" He roared. The students, sensing imminent danger, fell silent and looked wide-eyed at their teacher. Iruka felt himself tense up. "In. Your. Seats. NOW."

There was a mad scrambling for seats as the students recognized that reeeeeally scary voice that adults used.

Once they were seated, Iruka was able to take a few calming breaths before addressing the class. He scowled. "My name is Umino, Iruka. Please refer to me as Iruka-sensei seeing as I will be your teacher this year. I will not tolerate _any_ of what I saw here this morning and I'd appreciate it if you came to class ready to learn." He gestured to the blackboard where several sentences of kanji were written.

"Who can tell me what this means?"

-------

Iruka trudged to the mission room. What a day. After the initial shock wore off, all those kids tried mercilessly to prank him. Good thing that he knew all the tricks in the book, but Iruka did NOT see that kunai hidden in a paper airplane. Those other teachers were right. You needed to be in top shape to keep up with those little balls of energy.

Iruka had lost his temper only once though. The poor kid fainted.

He slowly opened the door to the mission room. A few of the desk nin that he'd seen before waved a greeting before going back to paperwork. Slowly, he made his way over to his assigned desk. Iruka sat down with a defeated sigh. Hopefully this job wouldn't be as taxing on the poor chuunin.

Boy was he ever wrong.

After only half an hour in the stupid room with the stupid desks and the stupid ninja turning in their stupid reports for their stupid missions, Iruka was ready to stab the next person who walked through that door. Who cares if it turned out to be one of those high and mighty jounin?! He most certainly didn't!

Iruka took a deep breath. It was probably this way for all new nins at the missions desk. Still, everyone else seemed to be taking the same treatment. Didn't these people have a backbone? He felt his temper flare. Sure they're stronger than us, but they have to follow the rules too!!

The hardcore manners and upright tendencies that his parents pounded into him when they were alive came full force into his mind. Even his inner troublemaker was protesting the rudeness, the sloppily written reports, and all the fighting! Iruka needed a break before he exploded. Everyone else seemed the same, except more frightened.

Then a guy, about Iruka's age, strolled into the room. He was a bit scruffy about the face and looked more than a bit cocky. There was an unlit cigarette in his hand. (Can you guess who?) The man was blathering on to a friend who seemed rather bored with the whole situation.

Wait a sec…

"Yo." The bored man raised a hand in greeting. The other man gave Iruka a quick glancing over, but then resumed his previous conversation.

It was him! That Kakashi! The guy who send stirrings down Iruka's spine! The guy who was peeping in on him and Naruto! If Iruka wasn't peeved before, he sure was now!!

Kakashi paused for a moment. His friend Asuma kept blathering on about something or other, but the chuunin at the missions desk was practically seething.

Hold up. Hadn't he seen this chuunin somewhere else before? Something in that genius mind of his clicked. This was the liar! The guy that Mizuki hung out with. The guy that attacked him on the rooftop. The guy that showed up out of nowhere with the fox boy. The guy that called him a pervert.

Pervert… hmmm. Kakashi could get used to that.

No time for that now. An evil aura just kind of seeped from the scarred man in front of him. Kakashi inconspicuously backed away. The guy may be weaker than he was, but anyone could get hurt with an aura like that.

A few of the other nin in the room sensed the aura and began backing away from the man. Soon, everyone else was up against the far wall or a good distance from the tanned man.

Except for Asuma.

Kakashi half wanted to wave frantically at the man and half wanted to see what would happen should the chuunin finally explode. The latter half won out.

Asuma, oblivious to everyone around him, absentmindedly lit his cigarette and blew smoke into the scarred chunnin's face. He let the report fall to the desk and waited patiently for a response.

With more control than anyone would have guessed, Iruka said, "I'm sorry shinobi-san, but there is no smoking in the missions room."

"Issat so?" Asuma smirked and ground out the cigarette into the pile of just-turned-in paperwork on Iruka's desk. "So sorry chuunin-chan."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the look on the infuriated man's face. He figured that the chuunin wouldn't do anything to Asuma. Everyone feared Asuma because he was part of the Anbu.

As Asuma turned to leave, a hand caught him by the scruff of the neck. Kakashi's eyes widened. He definitely did not expect what happened next.

A vein popped in Iruka's forehead. He did NOT just do that! Anyone who might've known him before this moment ran for the door.

The man turned to leave. OH NO YOU DON'T. Iruka's hand shot out and grabbed the back collar of his shirt. With lightning speed, he looped a bit of chakra wire through the loop in the back of his shirt.

Asuma snapped around and effectively broke Iruka's grip. Asuma hadn't expected to be stopped, but Iruka expected to be confronted in some way. He stood his ground as the taller man met him toe to toe.

"You wanna go!?" Asuma looked kinda peeved. Iruka wasn't fazed. He had expertly looped the wire around his right arm and left shoulder.

"No thanks shinobi-san." Iruka replied through gritted teeth. With one deft move, he pulled the wire tight effectively spinning Asuma around and tripping him. In an instant, Iruka had Asuma pinned. He smirked. "But I'd prefer it if you didn't smoke in the missions room."

Asuma thrashed about, cursing. Usually the tough guy approach scared the wits out of most chuunin. Iruka had tied his hands together backwards so no jutsus could set him free. His companion, Kakashi, stood by the door. He seemed to have an amused air about him, though you couldn't see his face. He motioned to the chuunin.

"Would you mind letting him up?"

Iruka shook his head. "He's got to learn his lesson." With a flick of the wrist, he sent a loop of the wire over a hoop on the ceiling. Hoisting the wire up so that Asuma was at eye level with everyone else in the room, Iruka secured the wire. "Now," he turned to the other chuunin and raised his hand, "how many other people find that jounin are way too annoying?"

Several hands went up, but shot back down once they received the end of Asuma's I'm-gonna-kill-you stare.

"Okay then. We have to make sure that we are not disrespected." He walked over to his desk and pulled out a sharpie. "I don't know about you people, but I just had a really long day full of very disobedient children and I don't think I can stand another stupid brat."

"Who you callin' a brat?!? Why I oughtta- mmmmmff!!!" Iruka pulled a gag over Asuma's head.

"Quiet down please." He turned to the other chuunin. "Who likes to draw?"

Kakashi tried, but could not stifle his giggles. Asuma was covered with random doodles. He had a moustache, various scars shaped like little hearts, and a caterpillar crawling across his eyebrow. They even cut off his shirt and drew on his chest!

Asuma shot Kakashi a dark look. "What?!?" he raised a caterpillar-ed eyebrow.

Kakashi lost it. He was doubled over in laughter. Asuma aimed a kick at the copy-nin, but missed as Kakashi rolled away, still laughing.

Asuma gave him a pout. "You could have at least tried to help."

Actually, Kakashi thought Asuma deserved it. "That one chuunin was quite amusing."

"Hell no!"

"Admit that you didn't expect him to stand up to you. I think it might be fun to watch that little man loose his temper on the poor unsuspecting jounin." Kakashi grinned under the mask. "It would be well worth the trouble to cheese him off."

"No way man. I'm not doing that again at least till this stuff comes off." Asuma shook his head wearily. Then he had to stop and give Kakashi a strange look. "What's your interest with this guy anyway? He's just a chuunin after all."

"Well that chuunin just one-upped you."

Asuma punched him in the shoulder and bamfed away to sulk. Kakashi just laughed and resumed walking home. Still, what sparked that initial interest in the chuunin? Kakashi's smile was quickly replaced by a frown. He puzzled over this conundrum the whole way home. At one point the copy-nin almost found the answer, but was distracted by some bright orange books with a distinct symbol on the front.

(the dreaded icha icha bug strikes again)

-a few years pass-

It was the middle of the night and Iruka was once again out training with the moon. She was in a state of waxing so the training was a bit more intense that night. Frowning, the moon gestured to a cliff that had appeared beside them.

"Climb it."

"Whaaat??" Iruka stared at the impossibly high cliff. "I can't climb that!!"

"You are going to have to Iruka." She sighed. "You still aren't ready for what I have to teach you. You need more training."

He sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. They'd had conversations like this before. They always ended with him completing the task and then passing out. The training seemed to work though. He was a whole lot stronger and his speed had increased tenfold. Iruka was even able to do feats that normal ninjas couldn't do. But above all, with the improved training came the improved dancing. It was like Iruka all but glided across the ground.

So instead of arguing, like he usually did, he merely began climbing the cliff. About halfway up and a half an hour later, he took a break. Panting with exertion, Iruka hauled himself onto a larger ledge.

"You aren't giving up are you?" Iruka turned to the moon, who was floating effortlessly beside him.

"No, but if I don't take a break I might have to. I've got school tomorrow. It's a new year and Naruto's going to try and graduate again. I hope those idiots of council members let him pass. It's like they have several sticks shoved up their-" He swiped a hand across his forehead. "What's with the intense training anyway? I've been doing this for an entire year. What is going to happen?"

The moon looked exasperated for a moment. "The solar eclipse! Don't you remember? It happens at the end of this week!"

"Oh," Iruka gestured at the cliff. "But that still doesn't explain the training."

She shook her head. "Something bad is going to happen this year. I just know it."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why? What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure, but when I have to use my power to block the sun…" She bowed her head. "I won't be able to protect you."

Iruka's eyes widened. "That's why… the training…"

"Yes. So you would be ready to face the danger."

"But I'm not ready. You said so yourself."

The moon vanished. She reappeared higher up on the cliff. "You'll have to be."

Iruka resumed climbing. As he got higher and higher up the cliff, the cliff seemed to grow taller. Breathing heavily, he started to engage the moon in conversation. To distract him from the sheer drop if not to lift the mood.

"Kakashi tried to prank me again today."

The moon smiled in despite the feeling of doom. "That's the fifteenth time this week."

"And it's only Thursday!"

"Oh Iruka." She chuckled. "Did you ever think that he might like you?"

"Whaaat?" Iruka paused and shot a glare up at her. "That pervert of all perverts hates me! Do you know how many times he's interrupted my class? His stories are full of lies and those sloppy childish reports that he turns in are always so frickin' late!!" A section of the cliff disintegrated under the fist of an infuriated dolphin-man. "We're practically the same age now, but he still treats me like a kid!! And don't even get me started on how many dates he's interrupted!"

"Dates?"

"Yeah!" Iruka attacked the climb with a new passion born of anger and indignation. "Say I'll go out to a movie with Mizuki, (I shudder to think) and BAM!" He struck the rock face with a fist. "He's RIGHT there! Right beside us! He's like the chaperone we never asked for!" (Huzzah for stalkers!) "And that book he carries around with him! It's PORN! He's reading PORN out in the open! In front of CHILDREN for kami's sake!"

"I see that you like him."

"Hell no!!"

The moon silently thanked the masked man for keeping an eye on her son, even though he didn't seem to appreciate it. Something about that Mizuki character just didn't sit right with her. She pondered on this for a while. Iruka, however, continued to take out his frustration on the poor cliff. Eventually, he reached the top.

Breathing hard he faced her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I'm just frustrated is all. Am I ready for the next part of training?"

"No. Not by a long shot."

Iruka sighed and faced the horizon. "Will I ever be?"

"You must first learn true love."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

She sighed and ignored his question. "I'm afraid that you will have to face the eclipse on your own. But do not worry. You will learn the most valuable lesson out of it." She set a hand on his head and teleported them back to his apartment. "_Sum fui futurus fortis meus filius _(Be brave for the future my son)_, enim posterus sic incompertus_ (for the future is unknown)_._"

And leaving those words still ringing in his ears, the moon left the man in the quiet of the early morning.

* * *

Well, I know it's been forever since I put anything into this story and I feel really bad about it. I get the distinct impression that I'll never finish this. I hope that I'm wrong though. Sorry about the filler-cliff, but I don't really have much of a choice. it is like the PERFECT stopping point. -sigh- I have a dozen other ideas for kakairu stories that will appear here and there and that's more or less the reason I haven't been working on this one.

Hey thanks to all who reviewed. For those who didn't get a reply I apologize. I've been really busy with school lately. It's a pain I know, but we all have to go through it, neh? That, and my kitten has discovered the awesome that is hummingbirds. I swear she's gonna fall off the windowsill and break her scrawny little neck. (silly demon kitty...)

Read, review, flame if you have to! I appreciate teh flamers! They makes me get all fire-eded up! :D


End file.
